The Dragon's Revenge
by ViperQuinn
Summary: Sequel to the dragon's secret, Ending 3. It's been 6 months since Mal disappeared, 3 months since a disappearance in the woods and a kidnapping on new years eve. Are all of these just a coincidence or is there something more... sinister behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been feeling a little depressed and overwhelmed lately.**

 **This story is 6 months after the dragon's Secret, ending 3 (where Uma becomes good and Mal swears revenge)**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **The Kidnapping**

It's been 6 months since Uma and her crew came to Auradon and everyone was living happily in Auradon, well almost everyone. Harry disappeared exactly 3 months ago, no one has been able to find him since, they tried everything, even Evie's magic mirror couldn't find him. It was one of the rare cold days in Auradon, it was a just a normal Saturday afternoon, so everyone was either hanging out with their friends, relaxing or for some people, catching up on homework *coughChadcough*. Everyone was doing their own thing when a blood curdling scream of pain came from the forest. Uma and the rest off the VKs knew who that scream belonged to, the AKs had and idea of who it was and they all ran towards the forest only to find nothing.

The only clue was a broken, blood covered hook sitting in a pile of blood.

Most think he committed suicide and was dragged away by wild animals, others think he was murdered and the murder buried the body somewhere, some even say he was murdered by none other than Mal, as revenge for him choosing good… but no one knows what really happened to the son of Captain hook.

* * *

 **Uma's pov**

It's new years eve tonight. Everyone was getting excited for new years eve party, well almost everyone. I just can't help but feel like somethings wrong tonight, but I just brushed it aside while I put on my dark blue dress with dark blue heals and my brunet hair in a high plat. I asked Evie to make a dress for me earlier. ' _Why does this feel wrong? Why do I feel like somethings going to go wrong tonight? And why in the world am I feeling cold? It's almost 30 degrees outside!'_ I thought, confused about why I'm feeling like this.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear someone knock, open the door, or even walk over to me. "Uma, you OK? My boyfriend Malice asked, nearly giving me a heart attack. "What the!? Oh Malice, yeah just thinking." I said after getting over the shock, "About what?" he asked while putting his arm around me, "I just can't help but feel like something is going to go really bad tonight." I said while moving even more into his arm. "Hey, don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong, it's just going to a fun night with a bunch of friends." He said.

I smiled before saying "Your right, you better get dressed and head to the party now." I noticed he was still not in his suit for the party "Yeah your right." He said before using him magic to magically change into a dark green suit with a dark purple tie, dark green pants and black shoes "Malice." I say "Hey, I didn't want you to wait all that time." He said innocently, I just rolled my eyes at him before saying "Whatever, come on." I said as we headed to the party.

* * *

 **At the party**

Once we got to the party the sky was already starting to get a purple sort of colour. Most of our friends were already there. Doug, who was wearing a light purple suit with a light green tie, lilac pants and of course his usual glasses. Was chatting with his girlfriend Cherna. Cherna who was wearing a black dress, with black heals and a gold ribbon in her hair. Over the last few months, Cherna has matured a lot.

Malice said, "I'm going to find the others, I'll be back in a sec." before kissing me on the fore head, then he left to go find the others.

I sat down across from Doug and Cherna and waited for the others, then Lonnie, who was wearing a Chinese dress with a pink cherry blossom pattern, blue heels with pink sparkles. Walked in with jay, who was wearing an orange suit with a blue bow tie and orange pants. Followed by jane, who was wearing a light blue dress with a pink bow on the back, light blue heals. Beside her was Carlos, who was wearing a black and white suit with a red bow tie, black pants and shoes. "Hey guys over here." I called out.

"Hi guys." Doug said, "Sup." Cherna said "Hi." They said as they sat down on some of the chairs around here. "Umm where's everyone else, I would have thought he would be here by now." Jay said. Over the last few months we have all became great friends, at first it was a bit rocky but then we got over our petty disagreements "Malice left to go find everyone else, their probably on their way now, well maybe not Audrey and Chad, those two take ages to get ready." I say. "Yeah, no wonder those two decided to become a couple." Jane said, "I can't believe I liked her that way at first." Jay said, he and Audrey did become a couple a while ago, but it was a plain out disaster "And remember Evie had a huge crush on him, ugh." Lonnie said, I remembered them telling me E had a crush on Chad when they first came here a while ago.

After a few more minutes Malice came in with Valentine, who was wearing a black and red dress with red heels and of course her gold tiara was on her head. With Jasper, who was wearing a red suit with a beige tie, blue pants and brown shoes. Followed by Crystal, who was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue highlights, dark blue heals and her long gloves, next to Shan Wuheng, who is wearing a dark green suit with a light green tie and light green pants.

"Over here." Jay said, they all came over and sat with us, Malice came and sat next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek "Sorry we took so long." Malice said, and just after he said that Melinoe, who was wearing a long black dress. came in with Ulrik, who's wearing a light brown suit with a white tie and white pants and brown shoes. "Sorry were late." Melinoe said as she and Ulrik came over.

After a couple more minutes Ben, who is wearing a blue and yellow suit, blue pants and black shoes came in with Evie who's wearing a blue dress with red at the ends, Bree, who was wearing a blue and yellow dress and Gil who was wearing a orange suit with a beige tie and beige pants and brown shoes. "Hey guys, sorry were a bit late." Ben said, "No problem, we only just got here a few minutes ago." Carlos said as they came and joined us.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **No-ones po**

"AUDREY, COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE AND NOT FASHIBLE LATE!" Chad yelled "Well we're just going to have to be late. My hair is a mess!" Audrey shouted back. "Ughh." Chad groaned in frustration "Fine, I'll meet you there." Chad said getting up and heading to the door "Fine, whatever, I'll be there soon." Audrey said as Chad went out the door.

After Audrey finally finished her hair, she grabbed her stuff (Phone, makeup Exc) and headed out to the party, which she was already late for, but it didn't matter to her, she's Audrey, daughter of Aroura, she can do anything she wants. At least that's what she thinks.

As Audrey was walking the streets she heard some thing move in the shadows "Hello, is someone there?" Audrey asked, walking to where she heard the noise. "Hello. Hello?" she said as she saw someone. "Who are you?" Audrey asked in a snobby tone. The person was wearing a black assassins cloak, black pants and seemed to have two swords attached to their side's and a black shield with a strange marking marking, on their back.

A bottle shattered behind her making her jump, she turned around to see another person who looked almost the same as the first person, except he had claw like hands and was more Feminine then the other. The first person grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby wall the second person grabbed a bottle and poured so kind of liquid into a white rag, the person stepped up to her and both people said at the same time "We're your worst nightmare." Before the second person placed the rag up to her mouth and nose before she could yell. The smell made Audrey sick to her stomach, then nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter of the dragon's revenge.**

 **What do you think happened to Harry?**

 **Who do you think kidnapped Audrey?**

 **Until next time.**

 **See ya :)**


	2. The nightmare

**The nightmare**

Chad finally walked through the door "Finally, dude where have you been?" Jay asked Chad as he came over "Sorry, Audrey really wanted to look her best for the new year. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Chad said, "Yeah your right." Ben agreed.

The music stopped for a moment as the DJ said, "Hey everybody it's time for the new year eve duet, lets see who's our lucky couple tonight!" the DJ said excitedly. Someone did a drumroll from who knows where. Spotlights started to circle around before landing on me and Malice. The entire room burst into cheers as our friends pushed us onto the stage "Have fun guys." The DJ whispered before the music started up and the screen started showing the lyrics to the song.

[Malice, _Uma_ , **Both** ]

Living in my own world, didn't understand  
That anything can happen, when you take a chance  
 _I never believed in what I couldn't see_ (Ohh)  
 _I never opened my heart_ (Ohh) _to all the possibilities, ooh_

 **I know** _that something has changed_  
 **Never felt this way**  
 _And right here, tonight_

 **This could be the start of something new**  
 _It feels so right_ **to be here with you, oh  
And now, looking in your eyes**  
 _I feel in my heart_ (I feel in my heart) **the start of something new**  
Oh, yeah

Now who'd have ever thought that, mmm  
 **We'd both be here tonight?** Oh  
 _Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_ (Brighter, brighter)  
 _Oh, with you by my side_ (By my side)

 **I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way**  
 _I know it for_ **real**

 **This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart** _the start of something new_

I never knew that it could happen, 'til it happened to me  
Oh, yeah  
 **I didn't know it before,** _but now it's easy to_ **see, oh**

 **It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right

(so right) _to be here with you,_ **oh  
And now, looking in your eyes** (Looking in your eyes)  
 _I feel in my heart_ (Feel in my heart)  
 _The start of something new_ (The start of something new)  
 _The start of_ **something new**

The entire room bursts into applause as we stepped off the stage, both blushing like crazy. "You guys did that great!" Evie gushed "Thanks." We muttered quietly, still feeling like idiots for doing it "Don't be embarrassed guys, you did great!" Bree said happily "More then great, brilliantly!" Carlos said.

We just stayed there for a while, just talking about all the crazy thing that have happened this year and what we want to try and improve about ourselves this year when everyone started counting down to midnight and the start of the new year.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everybody shouted as the cloak struck midnight, "Hey guys, it's midnight and Audrey still isn't here." Chad said, worried about Audrey "She probably decided not to come, really it's not like she would be in trouble or anything." Evie reassured him "Yeah your right." Chad said feeling better knowing she is probably just getting some beauty sleep back in her room.

* * *

 **That night**

I was standing in a castle hall and I had no idea how I got here, the walls were old yet seemed almost like they have been fixed up by someone not too long ago, it was almost pitch black in here, it would be pitch black in here except for an eerie green glow coming from some old torches aflame with ominous toxic green flames. I can't help but feel like I have seen them somewhere else.

I heard a yell from down the hall, I walked down to where I heard the yell, curious to see what's going on. I made sure not to make sound as I walked down the halls of the castle. Eventually I started hearing the voices more clearly, two of them had robotic voices, one had an almost Scottish accent the other had an almost British accent. The third voice unmistakably belonged to a girl and sounded almost familiar, the voices echoed through the castle repeatedly.

Eventually I found a door made of a dark wood and black metal, I quietly opened the door to see a huge throne room, half of the room was filled with green torches and the other half where one would think a throne would be, was filled with darkness. It was extremely cold here, but the two figures didn't seem to mind but the girl sure did.

I crept forward a little, sticking to the shadows. Whoever these people are I know they aren't friendly. That is when I got a glimpse of who the person was, Audrey.

The more feminine figure said into the darkness "We have caught this girl, just as you asked." ' _What the?'_ I thought confused as to why the person was talking to the dark side of the room with a robotic British voice. I heard a deep rumbling sound that sounded kind of like laughing "Good, now pusshh her into the sshhadowss." The voice said with an unmistakeable underlaying growl and a hiss every time it said the letter s, making my blood go cold just hearing it. "What the, what are you doing let me go!" Audrey said as she was shoved into the darkness of the other side before a blinding green light with flickers of purple flashed across the room. As the light began to fade, the rumbling sound returned and sounded even more evil and sinister then before. After that everything began to fade.

"Uma! Uma! Uma! Finally, your awake, are you ok?" Evie said, I noticed I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily "What the? What just happened?" I asked "You had a nightmare, a pretty bad on by the looks of it too." Evie said, images of what just happened came flooding back into my head "Audrey! Evie have you heard from Audrey?" I asked her "Not since earlier yesterday, why?" Evie replied/asked "I had this dream that she was captured by these people and frown into this dark shadow with a monster or some creature. It felt so real." I said, realising who crazy it sounded out loud. "Look if it will make youfeel better we can go and check on her when it's daylight, Ok." Evie said, I could tell she's really tiered "Ok." I replied "K, now I'm going back to bed, night." She said as she went back to sleep "Night." I said quietly, still shaken up about that dream, it just felt so real

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't great, it is 1:12 in the morning where I am and I am really tired right now.**

 **Do you think that was just a dream? What was that creature and what did it want with Audrey? Your just going to have to wait and see.**

 **And if you think that I'm picking on Audrey just because I don't like the Character your wrong, I just got inspired to do it like this and if Audrey wasn't so pink and prissy and the daughter of Aroura (Worst princess in my book if you ask me) She would be one of my fav character, like Sharpay in High school musical and Amber von tussel in Hairspray live.**

 **Until next time**

 **See ya:)**


	3. The next day

**The next day**

* * *

 **Uma's POV**

After that nightmare I managed to get some sleep last night. Evie and I are going to see that Audrey is ok. We're going to Audrey's dorm because her parents couldn't have her over because they are going on a big tour a round the surrounding country's and Audrey didn't want to go.

As Evie and I walked down the hallway, I began to have a weird feeling in my stomach, it felt like dread for some reason. Evie knocked on Audrey's door, we waited for a while and still no answer "AUDREY OPEN UP!" Evie yelled, still nothing "Stand back." I told her before I used my magic to force the door open. No one was in the room, it was like someone had left and hadn't come back in hours. "This is really weird." Evie said, "Maybe we should ask FG if you can use your mirror to find her." I suggested, something doesn't seem right "Relax, I'm sure it's fine, she's probably having breakfast, we'll probably see her sometime in the day." Evie's said before walking back out the room "Yeah." I said quietly, leaving the room as well.

* * *

 **Time skip**

I haven't seen Audrey once today, something is certainly not right. It's lunch now and we were all grabbing our food and sitting down when FG came in and said "Attention everyone. Audrey hasn't come back after leaving for a party last night, if anyone has seen her please let me know." I looked to Evie "E, I'm going to tell her. That dream must have something to do with it." I said, she sighed in defeat "Fine. But I'm sure she's fine." She said before we both got up and went to FG's office.

Once at FG's office I knocked on the door "Come in." She said "Oh. Evie, Uma, what do you two needs?" She asked, "FG I had a night mare last night about Audrey and I think it might have something to do with Audrey's disappearance." I replied "Hmm. What was your dream about?" I explained everything about the castle, green torches, the strange figures with the masked voices and the creature in the shadows "Uma that dream of yours may have been a vision but to be sure, we should go to the museum and use the magic mirror." She said as she got up and headed to the door.

Once we got to the magic mirror FG asked Evie to use it to locate Audrey, when Evie asked it, smoke swirled around inside the glass. "Unknown." FG said before saying "Ask it where Audrey was last seen." When Evie asked it showed two figures holding a white rag to Audrey's mouth a few streets away at night. I immediately recognized the figures from my dream "That's them, the people who threw Audrey into the shadows." I said "Uma, I'd say you had a vision." FG said "Wait, you don't think they also kidnapped Harry as well?" Evie said, "They very well could be." "We need to find and stop them." I say "NO, you two will stay in Auradon. We will leave this to the police." She said before leaving the room "Yeah, that's not going to happen." Evie says as we both smirk.

* * *

 **Time skip to the girl's dorm**

"Why did you call us all here at this time of night." Jay complained as he yawned. Evie and I explained to everyone about my dream, what happened to Audrey and what we want to do "So you guys in?" I asked, they all agreed "Ok good. We'll leave in an hour. Pack thing carefully, only pack the absolute necessary.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

 **Unknown place**

"Isss the plan ready yet?" I hissed, removing the voice mask she says with an Australian accent "Not yet, but we'll be done soon." She said as she fixed her short brunet hair. Ugh, I groan in frustration. It's only a matter of time before they start searching around and find us. The plan needs to be put into action... fast.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been busy with a story on my quotev account**

 **I'll try to make the next chapter longer**

 **Sorry if it's not the best, I've been stressed about how I'm going to get into an acting school.**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **Until next time**

 **Cya :)**


	4. The castle

**The castle**

 **Uma's POV**

"OK are we all ready?" Evie asked they all nodded "Yeah, I have made a foot print tracker app on my phone that not only tracks foot prints but also finger prints." Carlos said "Um, why don't we just have Dude track them down." I said, reminding him of a simpler way "Oh, uh. Well this will be able to track them even if they are in water or really well." "Fine Carlos you can bring it." I said.

After we finally found the scene of the crime, Carlos finally put Dude on the ground "Alright Dude, see if you can find any clues." Carlos said to Dude, Dude began sniffing around.

After a while Cherna was beginning to get impatient "Can't thig go any faster." She whined "" Wait, wait, I got something." Dude said, "It smells familiar, one smells like a lizard or something like that and the other one smells like that guy how carried that hook." Dude said "Harry." I said, "Why would Harry and some reptile kidnap Audrey." Bree said, Guy's the people went this way." Dude said, suggesting to an ally "OK, guys let go, Dude lead the way." Ben said before we started following Dude.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

"Um, love about your plan." My boyfriend/guard Harry said "Yess, what hass happened now? And you can sstop with the voice massk." I asked/said "We have an idea that the relic in a cave far off the coast of Auradon, the only problem is that we don't have a boat and even if we did, we would be spotted." He said with a thick Scottish accent. "Hmm. Well that'ss eassily ssolved." "Um, how." I sigh in frustration, sometimes he's just so thick "She means we fly with that invisibility potion we've been working on." My 14-year-old cousin Josie, daughter of Jabberwocky, said "Yeah I knew that." He said. "Harry go get the crew." I said, impatient to leave. I felt my bones shift and crack as I transformed into my almost human form from my dragon form "Wow." Harry said, "It's rude to stare." I exclaimed, my voice back to its more human tone. Before he went to gather the crew "I honestly don't know what you see in him." Josie said before walking off to the crew.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 **Bree's POV**

We followed Dude all the way to the forest for hours, we took a break in the forest about half an hour ago, thankfully we thought ahead before and brought camping gear just in case as well as weapons, food and water. As well as the tech Carlos brought. Some of us went back to make sure no one is suspicious, leaving me, Gil, Uma, Evie, Ben, Lonnie, Chad, Malice, Jay, Carlos and Dude. We were deep in the forest now and it's almost dawn now.

We eventually saw a castle hidden in the trees "they went in here." Dude said, "Well what are we waiting for, lets go get Audrey and stop the kidnappers." Jay said as he found a back door, just before he touched the door, Malice stopped him and said "Stop, I can feel a dark magic on this door." "Yeah, so can I." Uma said. Malice closed his eyes "Um, Malice what are you doing." Carlos said "Shh." He shushed before opening his eyes "This door was cursed so it will curse anyone who tries to open it without a dragon scale." Malice explained

"Um. Malice how do you know that?" I asked, "I may have been practicing my magic along with Uma for a few months." Malice Admitted, Ben seemed a little annoyed but said "I'm not happy you two went against the rules but I guess it did come in handy. Now how are we going to get in with out a dragon scale." Ben said. Most of us gave him a 'are you serious?' look before malice said, "This is how." Just then green scales grew across his arm and hand before he opened the door

The hall was completely dark except from the few green torches, Uma gasped "This is the place in my dream, so that means…" Uma started "Audrey's probably here with that creature." I finished. We continued to follow Dude until we hit another but unlike the other one, this one wasn't cursed. As Ben opened the door we saw a huge throne room, lit with more green torches on one half f the room, the other half was completely black. "This is where I saw those people in my dream, they were standing just there when they pushed Audrey to some creature." Uma said, pointing to a spot just about in the middle of the room "Guys, you don't think she's…" Evie trailed off but we all knew what she was going to say, Chad started breaking down "No, no she can't be. I love her." He said as he cried "Hey we have no proof that's she's dead, so she could still be alive." Evie said, trying to comfort him.

"Seems like the creature that was in the shadows is gone, at least for now." Lonnie "Guys, I smell something." Dude said, "What did you find?" I asked the dog "I smell the original smell, but I also smell cat, dog, some other smells I haven't ever smelt before, some humans and another lizard thing that smells like fish, salt and those red berries." He said "Strawberries?" Ben asked, the dog nodded "Yeah those." Dude said, "Good boy Dude." Carlos said as he scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Can you tell how old the scents are?" Uma asked, "Uma he's a dog he doesn't know about time." Evie said, "I think they are about an hour old for most of them except one which smelt like it was two hours before going out the door and into the hall, it was a human girl with a lot of smelly stuff." He said, "Yeah I may have taught him about time." Carlos admitted "Wait. You taught a dog about time!?" I said, shocked "Yeah, some dogs can be more intelligent then humans and remember her is the great grand son of Lady and she could tell the time to some extent." Carlos explained "Wait did her say smelly stuff." Ben said "That must be perfume. So, Audrey might still be alive." I said.

Carlos put Dude back down and we continued to follow the dog through the castle. We went down multiple stair before arriving at an old basement, in side the basement was a large dungeon. I grabbed a torch and began leading the group as we continued to walk down here before we saw someone standing there. I walked up further to see Audrey.

She had bruises and cuts all along her arms and legs, her hair was the opposite of its usual perfection. But the most worrying is her vacant expression "Audrey, Audrey! AUDREY! **AUDREY!** " I shouted, trying to get a response from her. "Guys she's not responding." I say to the group, Uma and Malice came up beside me "Malice you don't think…" Uma started "Yeah I think she has." Malice finished "Um what do you think?" I asked, "We think she's been cursed." Malice said "What? Cursed?" I asked, "We think she's been cursed to obey the spell casters every command." Uma said, "Do you mean like your mother?" Chad asked, "Don't know for sure." Uma said honestly "Well we can't just leave her here." I say, "Your right, we're going to carry her back, we don't want to risk them coming back." Jay said, "Who's coming back?" Gil asked, "The people who did this to her." I say, "Well we better start moving." Ben said as we tried picking her up.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know**

 **Until next time**

 **Cya :D**


	5. New fairy friend

**Evie's POV**

We finally managed to get Audrey out of the castle, we were finally out of the castle. Chad had to hold onto her Audrey's arms while Uma grabbed her legs, the rest of us had to make sure no one was following us or that we were in danger. We are about half way back and the sun is now up, at lest now we can see better now. I heard a rustle in a few trees nearby "Hey!" I said loud enough for them to hear, Uma put Audrey's legs on the ground and readied her sword, Chad put Audrey against a tree before doing the same as Uma, while they did that, the rest of us readied our swords and approached what made that sound. After a few minutes of silence, I called our "Hello? Is anyone there?" "E are you sure you heard something?" Jay asked. I was just about to open my mouth before suddenly a small fairy with light green wings and a dark green dress, with long (For the fairy) brown hair. She looked from us to Audrey. Then she grew to just smaller then Mal was when we last saw her.

"I see she got what she wanted." The fairy said, more to herself then to us "What?" Gil asked, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you and what are you talking about?" Ben asked "Oh. Hi, my name is Meadow, I'm the guardian of this forest. As for what I'm talking about well I would have thought by now you would know." Meadow said, "Know what?" I asked "Really you don't know? You were all just in the dragon's lair." Meadow said "Please just explain things Uma said annoyed by the peppy fairy. "Well the dragon and her pack of different species reside in the castle you were at a while ago, I remember hearing her growl about wanting to get revenge on a girl named princess Audrey, she wanted to kill her until another younger dragon said and I quote "Why kill your enemy when you could own them." And after she said that the dragon agreed and sent her and a human to go find the princess. After a few hours I saw them dragging a limp body through the forest to the castle, I heard screams of terror, but I didn't really see what happened." Meadow explained.

"What did you mean by a pack of different species?" I asked, "Despite almost all of them not being dragons, the dragon considers them her pack." Meadow said, "does the dragon have a name?" Gil asked, "Yes but I do not know it, the dragon seems to be able to tell when I'm there and makes sure none of their names are mentioned." Meadow answered. "We need to go back, people will be suspicious enough." Malice said, the fairy stared at him for a few minutes before saying "You're a fairy too." More of a statement then question "Yeah, I'm part dark fairy." He said eyeing the smaller fairy "He's right we better get going." Bree said, "Can I come with you?" Meadow said, "Don't you need to look after the forest though?" I asked, "I'm not the only guardian of this forest, I'm sure they'll understand." She said, "Well ok, sure but just remember no magic is allowed in Auradon." Ben said, "Well that's a stupid rule." Meadow said as Uma and Chad grabbed Audrey and we continued to make our way back to Auradon.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

We finally made it to the island, I sent two of my crew to the left, three to the north and two to the south of the island. I went too the right along with Harry and Josie "Captain, what are we looking for again?" Harry asked, "An item that will help me get revenge on that so-called princess and her entire kingdom." I said, "Remember we told you before." Josie said "Oh, yeah I remember now." Harry said, blushing slightly, Josie just rolled her eyes "Have any idea how much further?" I asked Jossie, who had the map we stole from Auradon's museum and replaced it with a rolled-up piece of paper saying, "Take that Bore-adon!", Harry wrote the note. "It should be just about…" she trailed off for a few seconds before saying "Here, here, by the stone." She pointed to a large stone, Harry began digging down until he hit a wooden chest, once above ground we opened it to see the first piece to Auradon fall.

* * *

 **Uma's POV**

We finally made it back to Auradon prep "Finally." I breathed, Audrey is heavier then she looks. Once we got too FG's office we had received more then a few looks. Bree knocked on the door "Come in." FG called, once we walked in I swore her jaw nearly hit the ground "Before you say anything, yes we went against your orders, but we had too, we couldn't just leave our friend out there, not knowing if she was dead or not." Evie said, "I'll talk to you about that later but first we need to get her to the nurse." FG said after checking her pulse.

Once we got Audrey to the nurse we were told to wait outside "Do you think she's OK? There are taking a long time." Bree said, "I hope so." I replied, just then FG walked out "Is she ok?" Ben asked, "She's stuck under a spell now and apart from a few minor injuries she is fine." "You can remove the spell, can't you?" I asked "No, I tried multiple times, but the spell is far too strong." FG said regretfully "What!? But there's got to be a way!" Chad yelled "There is one way but I'm afraid it's extremely dangerous and most likely to end in failure." She said, "Please FG, we need to help her!" "No! and that is my final answer, you all are to serve detention with me for the next two weeks. I'm sure to be fine in about a month the spell will fade off." She said before leaving.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **If you have any suggestions on who should be members in Mal's crew please let me know, I'm have 5 characters spots open so feel free to suggest ocs**

 **I only need to know the basics about the character**

 **Until next time**

 **Cya :)**


	6. The Amulet

**The Amulet**

 **Uma's POV**

It's been a month and Audrey still hasn't woken up from the spell, Meadow has been aloud to attend Auradon prep and has become a great friend of ours. My friends **(Everyone who helped save Audrey)** and I were standing in front of FG's office door waiting for her to let us in "What do you think she wants to see us for?" I asked, "I'm not sure to be honest." Malice answered. Just then FG called "You can come in now." As we walked in we knew it was going to be bad from the grim expression "Now children, I figured I should tell you all first since you are the ones that rescued Audrey." She stopped for a second before continuing "Since Audrey is still under the effects of the controlling spell, we have decided to move her to a safer place." FG explained "WHAT!?" we all yelled "Will we ever be able to see her again?" Bree asked, by now we were all almost crying, yes even me and Malice "No, I am truly sorry, you can go and say good bye to her now if you'd like." She explained.

We all went and said goodbye to Audrey. When we were walking back I stopped and thought about how easy we were letting Audrey go "Guys this is wrong." I said, they turned to me, Chad was still crying still "Yeah but there's nothing we can do about it." Evie said "Wait, maybe there is something we can do." I say. That look at me questionably "Remember she said there was a kind of relic that can help us remove the curse." "But we wouldn't ever find it, we don't even know what it looks like." Bree said. "I guess we can look in the library, I'm sure we can find something that can help us." Evie said, "Then why don't we met after class." Malice suggested we all agreed then left to class.

After class we all met up at the library and we all check as many books that could help us until Meadow found something "Hey, I found something." Meadow said, "What did you find." Ben asked "Here, the amulet of power. It strengthens all kinds of magic. It will be able to help remove the curse." She explained "Dose it says where we can find it?" Malice asked. She was searching through the book then said "No, not that I can find." "I'll put it back where you found it." I said as I grabbed the book. Just as I was going to put it back up, I felt something slip out from a hidden spot on the book, I bent down to see a map, a map to the Amulet. "Hey look, I found a map." I told them while showing them the map "This leads to our house in about the attic." Ben said "We'll go there tonight, and don't tell anyone. FG will be furious if she finds out." I said, they agreed then we left the library.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

It's been a month since we were on the island and we still can't find the second relic "Relax." Harry said coming up beside me. For the last month we have been hiding in King Beast old castle where he was cursed all those years ago. "We have one relic and that should be enough right? Why do we even need a second piece?" Harry asked I groan in frustration "Look." I said holding half of an amulet that is hanging around my neck by a dark purple leather string "This can amplify my powers and if we find the second half, oh we can do anything we want." I tell him. He smirked, understanding the plan "Ooo, that sounds fun." He said while grinning a wolfish grin.

Just then Betix, daughter of the big bad wolf, who's wearing a black cloak, red shirt and light grey leather pants. And Scarlett, daughter of Scar, who's wearing a black and gold leather jacket, black leather pants and black combat boots, walked in "We think you'll be pleased to hear that we have a lead." Betix informed "Go on." I said, intrigued "Those weaklings in Auradon are searching for the same half of the amulet as us." I growled before I thought of an idea "I think this just might work in our favour." I said smirking.

* * *

 **That night**

 **Ben's POV**

After our parents went out for one of their dates **(Which happened to be tonight)** Bree and I waited for our friends to arrive. After a while our friends arrived at the back door "Hey, where are you parents?" Jay asked as he and the rest of the gang walked in "Out on a date." Bree told him "Well how do we get to your attic." Gil asked, "Follow us." I said before Bree and I lead them upstairs.

Once we were up in the attic we began to search around. After a while Cherna found something "Hey guys look." She said, holding a piece of paper "What does it say?" Malice asked, "It says 'To find the Amulet of power you must go to these places first and find the three jewels of guidance.'" She read. Then the paper glowed and transformed into a map "It was enchanted." Malice said, "Where do we have too go first?" Ben asked "Umm… Umm…" Cherna couldn't tell "Pass it here." I said, after she handed it to me I saw where we had to go "To Sherlocks woods, in a cave to the north of the woods." I said, "Our parents are going to be mad." Ben said, the rest of the AKs nodded in agreement. "You don't have to come but I'm going to get that amulet, Audrey's counting on us!" I told them "We'll leave notes, we can't just leave our friend in that condition!" Bree said, the rest of the AKs agreed "But remember, we're only going to use magic to help Audrey, nothing else." Ben reminded, we nodded in agreement. I had this strange feeling that we're being watched but I just shrugged it off.

 **Please let me know what you thought of it and if you have any suggestions**

 **Until next time**

 **Cya :)**


	7. Sherlocks wood

**Harry's POV**

"Oh, this is perfect." Mal said while smiling a devilish smile "Um, how? If they get the three jewels thn they'll be able to combine them then find what we need, the other half and they might even track us here." Maddy grand-daughter of Mad Madam Mim, receiving nods of agreements from Anthony son of Anastasia Tremaine, Sierra daughter of Shan Yu **(MaliceMalAmyMalevFairy's oc)** Scarlett and Betix. I stay quiet, but I silently agree, Josie just rolled her eyes at us as did Mal.

"If we wait for them to do the work we can steal the jewels then we can find the other half." Mal explained "I must say that was a good idea to make Audrey a slave. It has helped tremendously." Mal said to Josie.

"Ok, everyone we better get going. We must make sure we know where they are always, so we can steel the jewels. Although I guess we can spice things up from time to time." Mal said, smirking. After we all left the hide out we followed the Aks to Sherlocks woods. "Later can I hook them?" I asked Mal while fiddling with my new real hook that has purple and red bands around the side "Duh of course you can that's what the hook is for right?" she answered before kissing me quickly before heading out.

* * *

 **Malices POV**

Once we finally got to Sherlock woods by taking a limo that Ben's family owned. We only brought the stuff we would absolutely need. Only me, Uma, Evie, Ben, Bree, Gil, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Cherna and Meadow came since Jasper and Valentine left a couple weeks ago to go met Jaspers parents Aladdin and Jasmine, Chad stayed behind because we told him there to cover us, Crystal and Shan Wuheng went to Elsa's castle along with Ulrik and Melinoe. We have been walking to the cave for about hour.

"Guys it's getting too dark, maybe we should call it a night." I said, they agreed, and we began making a camp site. After we made a camp and lit a fire and had some dinner Ben said, "Ha this is kind of like we're on a camping trip." We agreed "This forest reminds me of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me." Evie said, that made me remember the lullaby's Maleficent and Evil Queen both used to sing to us when we were kids "Oh yeah. I remember that song, it's weird to think we both had the same lullaby's when we were kids." I said, "Your parents used to sing you lullaby's?" Bree asked.

"Only Evil queen and Maleficent did it for some reason." Uma said, "What did they used to sing?" Meadow asked, "Evie want to sing it to them?" I asked "Sure." She said before she began to sing

' _Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come to Play  
Here in My Garden  
Of Shadows_

 _Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee the Way  
Through All the Pain And  
The Sorrow  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions_

 _Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary of Life And  
Deceptions_

 _Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
Into the Calm And  
The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children  
The Time's Come to Play  
Here in My Garden  
Of Shadows.'_

"OK… that was a creepy song. Your mothers sang that to you?" Lonnie asked, "Yeah but my mother sometime sang 'The Hanging Tree' as well." I said "OK. On that note we might as well go to bed." Ben said. Just as I was going to go to sleep, I heard a twig snap nearby, I have been feeling like someone has been watching us since we left Auradon. "Guys did you hear that?" Uma asked "Yeah, I did." I said, "It probably was just a rabbit." Lonnie said before heading back to sleep.

I just sat in my sleeping bag ' _That didn't sound like a rabbit. Why do I feel like we're being stalked?'_ I thought before closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

We were hiding just out of them rang, spying on them. Josie and were hiding in a tree as the others were hiding in a shrub. Evie sang a song from our childhood. Making both me and Josie near fall asleep and fall out the tree, luckily, we didn't fall, and no one saw us near fall. After they went to sleep we had just got down on the ground when Anthony stepped on a twig.

They all turned their attention to our direction but passed it of as a rabbit. My backstabbing brother sat there deep in thought before he fell asleep. "What the heck were you thinking! You nearly gave away our position!" I whisper yelled at Anthony. Maddy slapped him on the back of the head as Betix and Scarlett snickered behind them.

After we went to bed Harry got up and said, "Would you come with me?" I look at him suspiciously but got up anyway. After walking off a little way, Harry covered my eyes. I rolled my eyes behind his hand "What are you doing Harry?" I asked, "Just a little further." He said.

When he finally removed his hand, I saw we were at a beautiful lake. "Mal, I know we haven't had a date, date in a while so can we consider this a date?" he asked "Oh Harry. It's official. I have the best boyfriend ever." I said as we sat down. I looked up to the strange tree in the middle of the water as if it was on an island before I began to sing a song from my childhood

' _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope  
Side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.'_

After a while we decided to go back to the others.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Uma's POV**

After we packed up our little camp we continued deeper into the forest until we found a cave "Hey, is that the cave where looking for? "Jay asked "Yep." Malice said. We lit some torches before walking in. the cave was long, dark and damp. There were thousands of sharp rocks around the sides of cave "See anything that looks like it could help us?" Ben asked, we all replied with no.

After a while of walking through the dark cave, we saw an almost green light up ahead "Guys look." I pointed out to them. we continued to the ominously glowing area. When we entered the area, we saw a green jewel on a manmade pedestal, the area was surrounded by a strange glowing moss on the rocks that made up the walls and some on the ground. As we walked in Malice stopped for a moment "Somethings not right. I feel like we've been followed and now I feel like there's terrible is going to strike." He said worried. Just then a few rocks up above us began to crumble "MOVE NOW!" we all ran over to where he is. Just after we ran to where Malice is the roof caved in "How did you know that was going to happen?" Lonnie asked disbelievingly "I'm a seer remember. I can sometimes see things just before they happen." Just after Malice said that we heard a hissing from the dust.

Once the dust cleared we saw a green scaled Gorgon with a variety of different shades of green snakes for hair, but the strange thing is her eyes are green and the fact that we were looking into her eyes and not becoming stone "A gorgon." I breathed "I am Grace. Protector of the green jewel." She began "If you want the jewel you must pass these riddles." She hissed "OK." We said

"A man road to a town on Friday, stayed for four days and left on Friday, how did he do it?" She asked, "Oh and if you get three answers wrong, well you all die." She stated we were trying hard to think of something when Gil said, "I got it." "Gil don't say anything." I told him, but he continued "Friday was the name of the mans mount." He answered "GIL!" we all yelled, Grace stayed quiet before saying "Correct. Now. What's greater then god, eviller then the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you die." We were trying to figure it out when Gil said "Mal." "Wrong! You have 2 chances left!" She hissed "What in this world made you think that you bone head! Sheesh she probably has forgotten all about us and Auradon, probably just sitting in a cave or something!" Cherna yelled "Well, Mal is pretty evil." "Dude is there anything in your head, sometimes I think you might have nothing in your head." Malice said, annoyed that we only have two chances left. That's when it clicked "Nothing! The answer is nothing!" I answered, Grace just stared at me for a few moments "Correct." She replied.

"Final question. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening?" Grace asked "Umm, a monkey?" Cherna said it more like a question "Wrong! You have 1 chance left!" Grace hissed "CHERNA!" We yelled, she just shrugged "Have any ideas?" Malice asked "humans, as a baby they walk on four feet, then they walk on two as adults then they have a cane as an elder." I answered, Grace stared once again before saying "Correct. You may take the jewel." Before slithering off to the side.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

' _Not on my watch!'_ I thought as the gorgon moved to the side. We had followed them into the cave and we heard everything, I had to use my magic on harry and Anthony, so they can see in the dark, Maddy, Betix, Josie and Scarlett can see in the dark cause they are part animal as well. I used my magic to be able to throw the stone at the gorgon as it's back is turned, so it will attack them thinking they attacked her first. As I threw it I saw them gasp in surprize as they saw a rock fly past them and hit the gorgon in the back of its head. I smirked ' _Good luck, losers.'_ I as it turned to them in fury.

* * *

 **Uma's POV**

A rock came flying past us and hit Grace right in the back of the head as her back was turned "How dare you attack me while my back is turned!" She hissed as she turned and lunged at us _'Oh dear. Things are not looking good for us.'_ I thought as we ran from her.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Credits**

 ***Come little children from Hocus Pocus***

 ***The Hanging Tree from the hunger games***

 **For now Cya**


	8. The Green Jewel

**Evie's POV**

Grace's eyes are now gold as she tries to turn us to stone "COVER YOUR EYES!" Malice yelled as we ran from her, the rock was thrown at such force that is it hit anyone else in the head they would most likely be dead. I'm sure the rock came from behind us just as a sinister laugh echoed as it hit Grace in the back of her head "How are we going to survive this!?" Uma yelled as she jumped over Grace's tail as Grace swiped Uma with her tail "I have an idea!" I yelled as I grabbed my phone and used the camera app to see, the others seeing what I'm doing grab their phones as well. Now that we can see where she's attacking I see she's coming right for me, I dive to the right, she barley missed me, landing straight into the rock wall. "I got it!" Jay yelled, holding up the green Jewel "Let's get out then!" I yelled.

As I ran to the exit I was suddenly tackled to the ground "You've been very rude." Grace said as I clamped my eyes shut as she coiled her tail around me and held my hands in place. Her snakes hissed in my ear angrily "EVIE!" the others shouted as they saw me in her coils "Help!" I said meekly "No one will help you unless they want to risk you getting bit." As if to prove her point, her snakes hissed loudly.

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

I watch as Grace held Evie in her grasp, trying to get Evie to open her eyes only to become stone "Come on, sneak a peek." She coxed. I tried to get closer, but her snakes hissed "Stay back, unless you would rather my snakes rip her eyes open!" she hissed. I stop, not wanting Evie to get bitten by the venomous reptiles. "That's what I thought." She hissed at me as Evie continued to struggle "Please, we didn't throw the stone! Please let us go!" I begged "Yeah like I would believe that!" she spat, that's when I noticed Malice and Uma sneaking up behind her as talked, I realised what they're doing so I continue to distract her "Please, we would never attack someone for the sake of it, please! We are heroes, not villains" "Yeah just as Medusa was a villain, a freak, a monster to be killed." She spat "She was my sister and she was murdered cause she was cursed by Athena." She spat.

By now Malice and Uma were right behind her "I'm sorry." I say honestly combined they're magic and knocked her out, I hug Evie as she got out of Grace's coils. Uma and Malice both placed they're hands on her fore head before their hands began to glow "There she won't remember a thing." Malice said as he and Uma got back up "Good, Jay still have the jewel?" I asked as I hugged Evie, I saw Evie now has red marks from where Grace held her hands "Yeah." Jay said as he held it up. "We better leave now." Lonnie said, not wanting to still be here when Grace wakes up.

Once we got out of the cave we began making our way back to the car "Where's the next one?" Carlos asked Malice grabbed the map and said, "The next one is the red jewel at… oh this is going to be a long drive." He muttered once he saw where we must go to next "where do we have to go?" Bree asked, "Dragon's mountain." He answered "Where?" I asked, "It's about two weeks away, it's usually a place where only dragons go but we may be able to get you in." Malice explained "Wait, wouldn't you have trouble getting in as well." Lonnie asked, Malice rolled his eyes before his eyes began glowing like Mal's would, Lonnie jumped in surprized "Oh, I forgot your part dragon. Is that from your mum? `" Lonnie asked "Sort of. My mother is half fairy dragon half dark fairy my father was a dark dragon." He explained "Wait. Was?" I asked "Maleficent killed him when we were four, he could shift into a human and apparently mother and he got into a fight about me and my sister, whether or not we should be raised evil or good. In the end he and mother left the house and when Maleficent came back he was never seen again." He explained, by the end he began to have a few tears, Uma came up and gave him a comforting hug. ' _first his farther then his mother, now his sister. Life hasn't been easy on him.'_ I thought. Just then Evie fell over "Evie are you OK?" I asked her as I helped her up, she was sweeting badly and was very pale. That's when I saw it, two punctures in her neck. It was easy to tell it was a snake bit, one of the snakes must have bit her before we could knock out Grace. "Guys Evie's been bit!" I said "Bit, Bit by what Ben?" Carlos asked, "One of Graces snakes." Malice came over and checked her neck "Yeah, she sure has." He said before grabbing a sleeping bag and then placing Evie down on it "Why didn't she tell us before?" I say "Ha, still got a bit of VK stubbornness in ya." Malice said to Evie, Evie managed a small, week smile "OK. I know what to do, stand back a little Ben." Malice said as I came up behind him.

After almost half an hour, Malice had finished treating her snake bite, Evie fell asleep when finished. She is still pale but now as bad as she was before "How did you know how to do that?" I asked, "Let's just say Maleficent and Mal weren't the only dangerous reptiles on the isle." He said. "Will she be OK?" Lonnie asked, Malice nodded "She'll be fine in a couple hours." He said. We already made camp here and the car is about an hour from here, so we just stayed here for tonight. Our parents have tried to call us a few times, but we ignored.

"So, Malice, what did you mean by fire dragon and dark dragon?" I asked as we ate our dinner we cooked up on the camp fire "Well there are lots of different subspecies of dragons. There are fire dragons, they are the most common, they are usually red, orange and tan but they also can be other colours. Then there are other common dragons like water dragons, earth dragons and air dragons. Then the more uncommon breeds like ice, lightning and magma dragons and the rarer dragons like Fairy dragons and Dark dragons and there are many more dragons around the world." He explained

After dinner we all went to bed. After what felt like half an hour I jolt awake to the sound of something scurrying through some nearby bushes. I noticed the others were still asleep. I feel like there's something watching me. I feel like a deer being stalked by a wolf. I don't see anything, but I can tell whatever's watching me is close and isn't an herbivore like a rabbit or squirrel or even a deer, it feels like the eyes of a predator like a wolf or mountain lion.

I decide to get up and bring my sword with me and look to see what's there. I walk a little way in to where I heard the noise. I was about to head back up when I found a mutilated ripped-up rabbit, not even eaten, lying in a puddle of its own blood. I could feel the contents of my stomach begin to rise but I manage to keep it down. Then I noticed claw mark on the tree. A chill of terror ran threw me as I saw the marks. Clearly not made by any usual forest animal like a bear. I turned back to the camp before I heard guttural growl behind me. I turn to see nothing at first before seeing a dark purple and black cloaked figure off in the distance, I rube my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining things and when I opened them again the figure was gone.

The weird feeling is still there but not as bad as it was before. I figured I should just go back to sleep and keep an ear out for trouble.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

' _Stupid Gorgon couldn't even kill a prissy blueberry! UGH! I can't believe I forgot about Malice's knowledge of venom!'_ I thought as walked through the forest. My crew had gone to sleep a while ago, but I just can't sleep. I was so angry that when I came across rabbit my inner dragon instincts came out; the poor creature was barely recognizable. Angry about today's failure, I rammed my claws into the closest tree. Accidently waking up little Benny from the noise of the scrapped off bark landing into a bush. I hide behind a tree to make sure he doesn't see me and watch to make sure he doesn't alert them of my position. Instead of waking the others like I thought he would, he gets up and grabs his sword before walking up to where I killed the rabbit and clawed the tree. I make sure to silently get a bit further away before looking back to see him see the rabbit, he looked like he was going to be sick. I still have a bit of the creature's blood on my hands, but I simply wipe a little off before watching him again. He turned pure white upon seeing my claw marks. He turns back to their camp, most likely to warn his friends. Before I know it, I growl, not just any growl but my dragon growl.

He turned around, at first appearing confused but soon replaced the expression with pure fear that I could almost taste. He rubbed his eyes, so I took the opportunity to hide myself again. After he turned back to the camp a glared at him for a few more minutes before heading back into the forest.

I was heading back to my crew when I noticed a puddle of mud not far from a small pond. "I grin a dragonish grin before placing my cloak before diving into the mud. I remember that my brother would tease me about my love for mud but seriously. It's MUD! It is so much fun and always helps me feel better. I have always loved getting straight into the mud and sometimes pulling out worms and other creatures in the dirt and mud. What can I say, I'm a tomboy. After what seems like not long enough I decide I should be getting to bed despite how much I hating to go to sleep at night, I am part dark dragon who are nocturnal. "I walk over to the pond and wash all the fantastic mud away before shaking a little water off and grabbing my cloak and heading back to my crew.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Bye for now :)**


	9. Leaving Sherlocks woods

**Malice's POV**

We are heading back to the car now. Evie is a lot better then she was last night, but she is still quiet week, so she is holding onto Ben. Ben looks conflicted for some reason. "Guys I have to tell you something." He says, we all stop and look at him "What's wrong Ben?" Meadow asked, "Last night I heard something near camp." "It was probably another rabbit." Lonnie said "That's what I thought at first but then I felt like I was being watched. When I went and had a look to see what it was I found a ripped-up rabbit." He stopped to show a picture of the rabbit he said he found last night. He said he took the pictures this morning. It was only barely recognisable, the interorgan were ripped out and its skin is shredded around the corps, blood was everywhere, Cherna seemed a little too interested in it. "Then I noticed this." He showed us another picture of five large claw marks in a tree.

"Malice, doesn't that look kind of like your claw marks." Uma asked, "Sort of but they seem a little smaller." I replied, Ben put his phone away "Then I was about to go and wake you all but then I heard a growl, as if it was a warning not to wake you up. I turned and saw a cloaked figure in the distance and when I rubbed my eyes and looked back again it was gone." He said, "Well that isn't creepy at all." Cherna said sarcastically. "Wait. So, do you think the figure has something to do with rock that made Grace attack us?" Evie asked "Maybe, I did sense dark magic on the spot where the rock hit her, in fact the dark magic seemed so strong to me that it made Maleficent's magic seem week." Uma said "Yeah, it was almost unnaturally strong." I add "And that figure could have killed the rabbit out of rage for failing to kill us." Cherna added. "On that note we should get out of here." Lonnie said.

* * *

 **Betix's POV**

I woke up to see Maddy and Anthony bickering and Scarlett watching Harry try and fail to wake Mal up. I heard last night around 3 or 4 o' clock in the morning Mal getting to sleep so I figured she had been taking her anger about that snake messing up on the forest. I could faintly smell blood and mud on Mal so I'm guessing she killed something and probably found some mud last night. "Mal, come on wakeup." Harry asked his girlfriend. I decided to lend Harry a paw. "Mal get up or the water comes in." I say bluntly. Mal sprung up and glared at me with her glowing eyes "Put water on me and you'll have more then fleas to worry about!" she hissed "Hey! I don't have fleas and a bit of water won't hurt you." I say, "It will if it makes me half deaf for a day." She said looking at Harry "Hey I didn't know it would make you half deaf for the day." Harry defends "But it sure was funny." Scarlett said laughing at the memory, I giggled at the memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Mal, Mal, MAL, MAL!" Uma yelled trying to get her co-captain/best friend to wake up. "Harry! Malice! Cherna! Gil! Help me wake up Mal!" Uma yelled. Mal had fell asleep on the ship last night out of pure exhaustion. "Hatchling. Hmm she usually yells at me when I call her that." Gil said dumbly. "That's because she's asleep Gil." Malice said. Cherna came in banging swords and other weapons making lots of noise. Mal still didn't wake up. "Any ideas?" Harry asked, "Kiss her." Gil said "What?" "It might work." "Gil she's asleep not cursed. Besides there's no such thing as true loves kiss, at lest not for villains." Uma informed "I have an idea." Harry said walking off "Oh well that's helpful." Uma mutters._

 _By now most of the crew and some allies such as Freddie, CJ, Scarlett, Betix and Maddy. They all started to crowd around and Mal didn't even know, she was too busy dreaming of taking over Auradon with her crew. They all started yelling ideas to get the dragoness to wake up. Not even the smell of fish could wake her up. Harry came back holding a bucket of water. "Harry what are you doing with the bucket?" Uma asked "This." He said as he threw the water on Mal "HAA! WHY AM I SOAKED!?" Mal yelled "Relax Mal. At lest your up now." Malice said but Mal didn't hear him, all she could hear was water splashing and splashing, getting her annoyed. "WHO THREW WATER ON ME!?" She roared "Harry." Everyone except Harry said while pointing at him while Harry sheepishly smiled while hiding the bucket behind his back "Harry." She hisses._

 _Instead of getting up normally she ends up stumbling over and falling "I'm going to kill you!" she roared "Harry run." Uma warned. Once mal got back on her feet she chased Harry down the dock. But one very noticeable thing about her was she was stumbling a lot and her balance was way off. She nearly fell of the docks a few times and she ended up tripping over buckets and other items lying around. Just as she caught Harry, Malice managed to drag Mal off him and hold her "MAL! CALM DOWN!" Uma yelled. Mal stopped and said "What?" Mal said confused "I said calm down." Uma said again "I can't hear you!" Mal said loudly "I SAID CALM DOWN!" Uma yelled "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Mal yelled "Captain I think Mal has gone deaf or at least a little." Malice said "Deaf? How?" Uma asked, "Maybe the water is stuck in her ears and it is blocking out all the sounds around her temporally." Malice said, "Well how do we get her full hearing again?" Mal is still shouting what's into the air, not understanding why she can't hear. Uma not even attempting to tell al with words just put her finger on her lips, Mal seemed to understand since she closed her mouth._

 _Uma then taped her ear and shook her head no. mal seemed to understand enough that she started hyperventilating. Uma managed to calm her down. The rest of that day Uma and the rest of the crew and allies that stayed there for awhile to get Mal's full hearing back. Eventually her full hearing came back. "Oh, thank evil. I thought I wasn't going to be able to hear with my right ear again." Mal said._

* * *

 _End flashback_

"It wasn't funny." She growled "It was a little bit funny." Harry said, Mal just huffed and rolled her eyes. Mal's pet falcon Huntress came down and seemed to be asking for something. Mal pulled out something that strangely looked like rabbit pieces and gave them to the bird who happily ate them "Um, what was that stuff?" Scarlett asked, "Pieces of a rabbit." Mal said casually. The boys looked grossed out but the rest of us didn't care since we all have at least tasted rabbit.

As we were following those idiots, the princeling showed some pictures and talked about a hooded figure who I have a suspicion that it was Mal. Once they got in their car and drove off Harry asked "Uh, how are we going to follow them?" "Simple. Stick to the trees." She said before transforming into a dragon a little bigger than a tiger with purple and black strips and a dark almost black, green scales under her wings and neck.

She turned to us and cleared her throat. Getting the message, we transformed. I transformed into a large wolf with red highlights, Scarlett transformed in to lioness, Maddy transformed into a wolf as well and Josie transformed into a slightly smaller dragon then Mal and she had blue and black strips with dark purple where Mal is green. "Harry your with me, Anthony your with Josie." Mal said.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Bye for now**


	10. Runaway

**Evie's POV**

We're all staying in a descent hotel for tonight. It's been almost two days since we left the forest with the green jewel. We're all just sitting in Jay, Carlos and Malice's room, thinking about what might happen next. "Guys maybe we should just go home." Ben said, that grabbed everyone's attention "Why would we give up now Ben?" I ask "I've been thinking. This quest thing is a little too dangerous. Maybe there is a reason FG told us to not go looking around." He said "But what about Audrey? We can't just give up on her!" Uma says, "But what if the amulet doesn't even work?" Jay says, "It will!" I say confidently "Evie you almost died the other day. It just doesn't seem worth risking our lives to find something that probably won't work!" Ben said "Yeah E you're like a sister to me and Carlos. You have no idea how worried we were about you when you collapsed." Jay said, Carlos nodded in agreement.

"We could just wait for the curse to wear off." Meadow said, "But what if it doesn't wear off?" Uma asks "What then? Forget her? Act like nothing? Guys we already have one jewel, we can't give up now!" Uma says "Their right. We can't give up. Not now!" Bree says. We begin fighting over weather of not we should continue searching for the jewels until Ben says "That's it! As king I declare we head back to Auradon!" "Ben, you can't do that!" I yell "Yes I can, and I am! I forbid you from continuing the quest" he shouted. With that I leave the room ' _He thinks that cause he's king he can boss us around! How can he even think of not only leaving Audrey in that state but also leave Auradon open to possible attacks?!'_ I think as I slam my room's door and sit on my bed.

After a while Uma and Bree come in and see me near crying "Evie you OK?" Uma asked, coming over to me and giving me a side hug while Bree comes and stands on my other side "No." I say weekly before saying "We can't just leave Audrey as she is and leave Auradon vulnerable to possible attacks from those people who cursed Audrey!" Bree looks like she's silently debating something in her head before she asks, "Uma can you go get Malice quickly?" Uma nods and goes and gets her boyfriend.

After a few minuets Uma and Malice came into the room "What do you need me for?" Malice asked, "Malice we need your help getting to the dragon's mountain." Bree says, "But Ben says… Oh." He said getting what Bree was saying "Please Malice we I know need to get the jewels and help Audrey." "Fine I'll help. But first we need to pack and get out side first." He points out.

After about half an hour or so we were all ready to go and were outside, just on the border of the forest. "Um, any idea on how to get to the mountain from here?" I asked, "I have an idea." He said before transforming into a dragon. "Get on." He said, his voice came out as more of a growl and kind of inhuman. "Wow, Malice how are you this large? I mean Mal was like half your size when she attacked cotillion." Bree said "First is cause I'm part fairy dragon, we can change our size depending on how experienced we are and how strong our magic is. Second is cause Mal is a female and I'm a male, same reason Jay's taller then Evie." Malice explained before taking a mighty flap of his wings and headed to the mountains in the distance. We had left the map with the others, so they can find us if they change their minds, what will take us an hour cause of Malice would have been at lest a day and a half to reach. We decided to take a break and rest for a while.

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

I felt horrible that night. I know Evie can handle herself, but I just can't help but worry about her. _'I can't take this anymore!'_ I think before getting up and going to Evie's room. I knocked once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. I try again. Silence. _'I really did it now, they won't even speak to me. But I must apologize.'_ I think. As I grab the doorknob I noticed it was unlocked. I opened the door to see the room completely empty. Like no one was ever here. Except a note on Evie's bed. I picked it up and it read

' _-Dear Ben, Meadow, Cherna, Jay and Carlos_

 _We have left to find the second jewel_

 _If you want to find us come to the Dragon's mountain_

 _Use the map to find your way_

 _It will be at lest a day and a half_

 _-Evie, Bree, Uma and Malice.'_

"This... this is all my fault. Again" I say to myself before rushing to gather the gang and tell them.

Once everyone was in my room I say "Evie, Uma, Bree and Malice have left to find the second jewel." Everyone started talking at the same time. "hey, hey, remember one at a time where in a hotel not a school." I remind them, after being told that I was being too controlling and bossy and a moron, we finally started getting ready to leave to find them, thankfully they left the map in Jay and Carlos's room. Then we headed to the car to drive as close as we can before be hiking to where Evie and the others went.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

I crawl across the woodland ground to see a group of familiar humans in a group "Um, any idea on how to get to the mountain from here?" a girl I remember as Evie asked, "I have an idea." My son Malice said before transforming into a dragon. "Get on." He said, his voice came out as more of a growl and kind of inhuman. "Wow, Malice how are you this large? I mean Mal was like half your size when she attacked cotillion." Belle and Beast's girls Bree said "First is cause I'm part fairy dragon, we can change our size depending on how experienced we are and how strong our magic is. Second is cause Mal is a female and I'm a male, same reason Jay's taller than Evie." Malice explained before taking a mighty flap of his wings and headed to the mountains in the distance.

After they left two wolves, a lion and two humans on two dragons came in along with a falcon above them. The animals all transformed into people, some I recognised, other not really. "Um, what now?" one of the boys asked, "Now we follow them, while staying out of sight, stay out of sight and when the time comes, strike!" the girl who I knew as my daughter said viciously. _'What happened over all this time? Last time Mal was a prissy princess with that Beast's kid. Now she looks like some wild animal.'_ I thought as I saw how mattered her hair is, I guess running through a forest then shifting back into human form will do that. And the wild look in her eyes. With a wave of her hand her hair became slightly shorter "Why did ya change ya hair love?" a boy asked with a thick Scottish accent who was holding a hook, I realised this must be Hooks boy.

"Needed a change I supposed." She replied. "Should we head after them now?" my niece Josie asked "Not you, you need to try and take the map when they least expect it." Mal said. I was expecting her to complain but she just smirked "Oh I have a few ideas and it will be fun to do a little acting to gain their trust." Josie said happily "Wait wont they recognise her?" the boy from before asked "No cause they haven't met me, they haven't even seen me before on the isle." Josie said before transforming into a small dragon with the same pattern she had when she was bigger "Be careful." Mal said, the dragon nodded before flying off "We better get moving as well. Anthony your with Betix." Mal ordered before transforming into a dragon and allowing Hooks boy on. One of the girls transformed into a lion again, another girl this time transformed into a owl, the third girl transformed into a wolf before allowing the other boy on, although she did growl a little as the boy got on. Just before Mal took off. She turned and sniffed the air before looking in my direction. She seemed to smirk. Then they all ran off towards the direction of the others.

I feel a strange feeling in my chest, it feels strange, like I knew some of it was anger at my daughter but I don't know why this time and I feel other feelings like a warmth that went threw me as I saw my son and his friends together and a cold feeling as Mal told her cousin to take advantage of Malice's other friends. Why do I even care? _'Snap out of it!'_ I told myself but despite that I found myself going in the same direction as Josie. After a while I found myself outside a hotel. I recognised some of the kids from the isle packing bags into a car as others were getting in, I quickly scrambled my way into a bag before anyone noticed and felt myself get placed into the car _'I What am I doing!?'_ I mentally scold myself as the car began moving.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Bye for now :D**


	11. The warning

**Meadow's POV**

We had got out of the car almost two hours ago when we couldn't get the car in any further. We were setting up our camp for tonight. I reached into one of the bags to grab some food when I felt something scaly brush past my hand. I squeal in shock as I stumble back. "Everything OK Meadow?" Lonnie asked me, coming over tome to see what wrong "Somethings in the bag, I don't know if it's a snake or lizard or some other reptile." I say, by now everyone has come to inspect the bag. Ben turned the bag upside down and shook everything out. A small purple and black lizard fell out. The others gasped in shock "How?!" Lonnie breathed. Jay picked up the small reptile. "Why are you all freaking out? It's just a puny lizard." I said, "No it's not." Jay said as he kept the lizards mouth closed "It's Maleficent." Carlos said "Oh now I see what you meant by tiny lizard. Yeah, she is small." I said upon closer inspection. She seemed almost like she was trying to tell us something "I think she's trying to tell us something. Jay put her down somewhere." I say he protested but eventually let her go.

"Finally!" she small lizard squeaked, I had to stifle a laugh at her voice, it is just so high pitch! "Why are you here Maleficent?!" Ben demanded "I'm here to warn you that you, your precious girlfriend, your friends and even your kingdom are in great danger." She squeaked "Why would you tell warn us of any danger?" Carlos asked suspiciously "So my backstabbing daughter can feel what its like to be betrayed. To know how it feels to have everything she worked for taken away!" She hissed _'That sounds more like what I heard about her.'_ I thought as she said that "What do you mean by _'everything she's worked for?'_ " "Mal and a few others are working on taking over not only Auradon but the entire world. All she needs is some jewels or something." "Wait." Cherna began "The amulet of power." Carlos finished Maleficent nodded "Then we need to go now. Let's pack everything up, we need to get there as soon as possible." Ben said, starting to panic a little at the same time.

"What about me!?" Maleficent yelled just as we were about to get going again "Learn to love or stay a lizard. That's all I can say really." Ben said before we ran as fast as we could to dragon's mountain.

* * *

 **Uma's POV**

We are about half way to the dragon's mountain, so we decided to take a break. After everyone else went to sleep I decided to go for a short walk. It's still very dark but light enough to see where I'm going in the forest. As I was walking I came across strange marks. Like Malice's dragon foot prints but smaller and leaner. Next to it there is a single dark purple scale _'Strange.'_ I thought as I picked it up. The scale seemed very strong and hardy. As hard as a diamond. It almost seems familiar. Obviously, a dragon scale _'I'm sure Malice will know what kind of dragon this scale belongs to.'_ I think as I turn back to the camp.

Once I got to the camp I woke Malice up "Hey Malice." "Yeah." He answers groggily. "Do you know what kind of dragon this scale belongs to, it almost seems familiar." I say. I hand him the scale and he inspect it. After a little wait he said "This is definitely a dark dragon's scale." "So that means there might be more of your kind here." I say "I'm guessing basically every dragon breed will be there, at least that's what my farther would tell me when I was little." Malice said "What was he like?" I asked "Well he wasn't really evil, he was sent to the isle cause king Beast saw him as a threat. He and I got along well, him and Mal… not so much. Cause he wasn't as evil as mother Mal didn't respect him at all, they would always fight, usually resulting in either him getting so angry he had to leave. Although a couple times he did throw Mal out." "Do you ever miss her?" I asked as I thought of all the great times we had together. "Well yeah, I mean yes, she was bossy, arrogant and plain out evil but she's also my sister, I will always love her cause she is part of my family, no matter how much she denies it. What about you?" "We were like sisters. She would always now when I was happy or depressed. She was always there for me." I take a deep calming breath before continuing "When I saw the hurt, the betrayal, the pain when I declared I chose good I felt like a part of my heart broke. It was only for a second, but she looked abandoned and broken before covering it back up with anger. I wish she could have understood that evil isn't always the answer, the choosing good was the better choice." Malice nodded. We fell asleep after a while.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

I was watching from a distance as Malice and Uma sat and talked before going to sleep. _'Lies! They wouldn't have kicked me to the curve if that was the case!'_ I thought angrily before heading to bed.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Bye**


	12. Dragon's mountain

**Ben's POV**

We have made it almost there according to the map. We're taking a small break right now. I just can't help but fear for the worst right now. _'What could Mal possibly want? What could she be planning? Is she planning something.?"_ And more thoughts passed through my mind. Could it just Maleficent trying to manipulate us or is she telling the truth.

After the short break we were once again going as fast as we can to the mountain. Then we saw something strange. A young girl about 14 was passed out on the forest ground. She was wearing all back and her hair is almost a combination of blond and brunette curls. "What is a girl doing out so far into the forest?" Lonnie said, "We should help her." I say, everyone agrees.

After about half an hour she began to wake up. Once she saw us she jumped back before saying "Where… where am I? Who are you?" her voice trembled as she spoke. Lonnie stepped up just in front of her and crouched down "Hey, hey, its ok. I'm Lonnie and these are my friends Jay, Carlos, Ben, Cherna and Meadow. What's your name?" She looked at us suspiciously before saying "Josie." "Well Josie we were trying to find our friends in this forest and we found you passed out. Would you mind telling us what you were doing in the forest in the first place?" Lonnie asked. "I… I can't remember anything except my name and that I'm thirteen." She says. Meadow then walks up and says, "Well you can come with us if you want." Josie seemed to think about it. Meadow began to come closer to her, Josie moved away from her and glared at her in distrust "Hey you can trust me, here look." Meadow said before transforming into a fairy just like she did when Dizzy didn't believe she was a fairy. Josie just looked disinterested "Wow." She drawls sarcastically "I am so amazed, a fairy." She says sarcastically "Don't you like fairies?" I asked, she simply rolled her eyes and said, "Reptiles are better."

After a while we begin searching for Evie and the others. only with Josie coming along.

* * *

 **Cherna's POV**

Why does Josie seem so familiar, the eye rolls and the sarcastic remarks feel like someone else's but who? I'm sure I have heard her voice before. Gil comes up to me and whispers "does Josie seem familiar to you?" "Yeah, we better keep an eye on her." I say, he nods slightly. I narrow my eyes at her, trying to remember where I have heard her voice from.

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

Malice lead us into a large cave in the mountain before stopping at a dead end "Um Malice that is just a wall." I say as he stares at the wall. "Or is it?" he says before tapping the rocks with the back of his hand. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. We wait a dew minutes before the wall opens. A lady walks up to us from the other side of the wall. Her eyes were reptilian then Malice walked up front and his eyes became reptilian "Excuse us. My friends and I are searching for an item to help our friend. May we please speak with the empress?" Malice asked, bowing his head slightly. She turns to us then back to Malice. Her eyes are relativity cold and calculating "Very well, follow me." She says before leading us through the opening.

We saw a huge valley with a small town just by the ledge. We followed the dragon lady down the side of the cliff we came in from. We walked down to the ledge. The town were filled with people and dragons of different sizes. We walked down to a huge building. Inside was incredible, it was large and almost completely gold and red. The lady leads us to some chairs "Please wait here." The lady said, acting snobbishly at me and my friends. After she walked off I asked, "What was her problem "Not all dragons like the idea of humans here." Malice said "What? That was a dragon." Bree said "Yeah she looked human. Well except her eyes." I say, "Dragons learned many years ago how to shift into humans as defence against those who tried to kill dragons and saw them as a threat." Malice explained. After waiting in the room for a little while longer the lady came back. "Follow me to the empress." Before leading us to the empress "Empress?" Bree whispered, "She's the ruler of all the dragons here." Malice replied.

We were lead to another large room. There is girl not that much older then us sitting in a large chair sitting on the other side of the desk. After the lady from before left the girl said "Hello. I'm Ember, Empress of dragon valley. I was told you are looking for something to help your friend, would you mind explaining a little?" She asked "Our friend Audrey was cursed by some people who, at this moment remain unknown, to be a slave. We found that if we can find the amulet of power we can remove the curse but to find it we must find three gems like this." Malice said as he showed her the green jewel that seemed to almost glow. "We have heard you have a red gem like this." Ember studied it for a few minutes before saying "We do, we have been protecting the jewel from evil for many generations." She explains "But I can tell you aren't evil." She said.

Just then two guards came in holding a familiar boy and familiar girl in handcuffs "Empress we found them trying to steel the sacred jewel." one guard said upon closer inspection I noticed it was Anthony and Maddy, they were also wearing the same clothes as the people who kidnapped Audrey onlt without the mask "Who are you and why did you attempt to steel the jewel?!" Ember demanded "Sorry lizard but we're not talking to you or any of your lizard friends." Maddy said, Anthony nodded in agreement "Then why don't you talk to us?"" Uma inquires "Uma! Hi." Anthony said nervously "Why did you try to steel the jewel? Anthony and Maddy!" I say so they know their names "You know them?" Ember asked "Grew up in the same town." Malice said "Um. Who?" Bree whispered "Tell you later." Uma whispered before chanting "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind." "To find the amulet of power." Anthony said as the spell hit him "Anthony!" Maddy yelled at him "You better not tell them any more-" she cut her self of by transforming into a lizard before transforming back to her human form and grabbing a sword "Now we can do this the easy way or the fun way." She says.

Uma lunges for her only for Maddy to jump out of the way "Ooo. Big bad captains gone soft." Maddy taunted before transforming into a falcon and attacking the guards. Anthony got free from their grasp "She is not going to be happy with us is she." Anthony said as Maddy used her claws to quickly remove the cuffs "Lets just hope she's in a good mood." she says after she transformed back into human form. They look for a way out "Ha your trapped." I say. Maddy smirks at me before saying "Or are we?" before she transformed into a dragon, then smashing a hole in the roof. Anthony gets on her before she flies off "Guards start a search party." Ember says before turning to us "Follow me." She says.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye :D**


	13. The haunting past

**Uma's POV**

We followed Ember through the town to a cave. In a dead end of the cave Ember transformed her hand into a dragon claw and pressed it against the rocks. It opened to reveal a huge underground civilization, it was a huge mix of different countries and cultures from around the world, Asia, America, Australia, Germany, China, Italy and France to name a few. "This is where most of us live in, we made many homes for dragons all around the world, hence why it looks like this." Ember explained. It was incredible, all the lights, the different designs, it was beautiful.

Ember lead us to a Chinese like door in a tunnel, she opened it to reveal a house like structure. "You can stay here while you rest, I'll show you the gem tomorrow." Ember said as she leads us in. "Girls will sleep here." Ember said pointing to a door to the left "And you can sleep there." She said to Malice. "But first, lets have some dinner." She offered, to which we agreed.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

We're currently in a cave just outside of dragon's mountain. Anthony and Maddy had just returned after getting caught by the guards "Hey, Mal." Anthony said with a nervous smile. I narrow my eyes at them "look we know we shouldn't have done that but still you should have seen their faces when they realised I can shapeshift." Maddy said with a small laugh at the end which she quickly stopped upon realising I'm not amused "You could have gotten us all caught! WE could have failed the mission all cause of your BICKERING! If we are caught now, game over! The other dragons will be far too powerful for us right now. And you what will happen then? WE LOSE EVERYTHING! VKs will either be stuck on that horrible excuse of a rock or forced to become ' _good!'_ " I say, saying the word good like poison on my tongue "Dragons, shapeshifters, witches and any creature Bore-adon labels as 'evil creatures' will be either hunted, imprisoned or forced to live their lives in constant fear! Pirates will continue to be treated like nutters and magic will slowly fade from this world!" I tell them "They say we're evil, they say we're villains just cause of our parentage, they claim that they are the good guys, if we fail they will destroy everything we know and love in this world!" I tell them.

"Mal. Just breath, we know you won't forget it but at lest try and calm down. Don't too harsh, K?" Harry whispered in my ear, helping me to relax a little. "Just… Get some rest for now." I say as I head out of the cave and into the forest.

I stop at a small pond not too far from the cave, I look up into the sky and remember my farther.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I land with a thump, I feel my hands and legs burn with pain as my mother kicked me out "Either come back with something valuable or do something evil or don't come back your worthless rat!" Maleficent screeched before slamming the door. As I pull myself up I feel rain beginning to fall._

 _I rush for cover as fast as I can, which isn't that fast considering I'm three. I realise I ran all the way into the forest, deep in the forest. The isle has a dark forest that most don't dear to enter "Where… Where am I?" I say quietly, my voice trembles in terror as I look around the shadowy forest. I begin looking for the way out, it's beginning to get worse. I slipped over some mud, I crashed into the soft earth with a thud._

 _Then I heard something, but I was too week to move, I felt someone pick me up and cradle me. I could just see that it was my dad. He carried me to a small cave and gently set me against a rock "Now hatchling, focus as hard as you can on your magic and you think about a dragon." He said, I nod weekly before focusing on my magic, which is stuck inside of me cause of the barrier. I see a dragon with black and dark purple scales and dark green scales under it's belly and wings. I felt my body change for a second and when I opened my eyes I was a dragon._

" _WHAT?! How?" I ask, my voice is a little different and has an underlining growl/hiss to it. My dad transformed into a large black and dark green dragon before saying "You were born a dragon, but you also have a fairy form cause your mother is part dark fairy and you inherited her powers and most dragons have a humanoid form as well." He explained._

 _It was still raining outside. I shiver, despite the scales I'm still cold. "Come." He says before breathing a light flame across the ground "Sit here." I sit there once the flames are gone, the ground was warm, then my dad spread his wings out over me, shielding me from the wind coming in from outside, then I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

That was when I found out I could use inner magic to transform into a dragon even in the barrier, the only thing that can prevent me from using my inner magic is diamonds, they contain light magic, hence why it weakens my magic when too close and completely prevents me from using any magic. On the other hand, amethyst, emeralds and obsidian strengthen my magic.

I then become sad upon remembering my farther. Then I heard a twig snap behind me "Harry." I say, knowing exactly who was behind me "I just can fool you, now can I." he said as he came up behind me and sat next to me "What are you thinking about my dragon queen?" He asked "My farther. "I say honestly "How did he die?" Harry asked, he has been asking me that since we were kids. "Fine. I'll tell you." I cave.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _WE SHOULDN'T LET THOSE IDIOTS IN AURADON BE RIGHT!' My farther roared at Maleficent "THEY WERE BORN EVIL TO BE EVIL!" Maleficent roared back. My parents were fighting about weather we should be raised as good or evil. Eventually they left outside, Malice went back to his room while I snuck out and followed them. Mother has gotten angrier as the fight continued until they both transformed into dragons and began fighting._

 _Then Evil queen, Jafar, Cruella and their kids came across my parents, they recognised Maleficent but not my farther "run children!" the parents yelled before their children ran from the ginormous reptiles. They began fighting, the three others had managed to find some swords and as they were fighting my farther fell, Evil queen killed him with her sword to his hear where his scales were ripped off by Maleficent when they were fighting. He shrieked in pain before crumbling to the ground. My mother took off. After they left I came out of hiding and transformed into a dragon "Papa?" I ask as I crept over to him. "Papa?" I lightly push his cheek with my snout, no response. I begin to morn my farther and stay with him till dawn before heading back._

 _Everyone, even Malice, think Maleficent killed him, but I know, I know my farther was killed by those three and I vowed to avenge my farther and to make sure no other creature would be wronged by humans again._

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Oh, Mal." Harry says as he gives me a side hug, I lean in to his embrace "Do have anything against me or Anthony?" He asked "Nah, Anthony's a pain sometimes but he's OK, and you are more then some regular human." I say as I kiss him on the cheek, making him blush a little. "At lest we're still alive." He says I nod before I start to sing

 _Mal, (Harry)_

' _I was born in a thunderstorm  
I grew up overnight  
I played alone  
I played on my own  
I survived_

 _Hey_  
 _I wanted everything I never had_  
 _Like the love that comes with light_  
 _I wore envy and I hated that_  
 _But I survived_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the villains go_  
 _Where the wind don't change_  
 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
 _No hope, just lies_  
 _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_  
 _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _[4x]  
I'm alive [4x]_

 _I found solace in the strangest place_  
 _Way in the back of my mind_  
 _I saw my life in a stranger's face_  
 _And it was mine_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the villains go_  
 _Where the wind don't change_  
 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
 _No hope, just lies_  
 _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_  
 _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing_

 _[4x]  
I'm alive [4x]_

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 _[8x]_

 _I have made every single mistake_  
 _That you could ever possibly make_  
 _I took and I took and I took what you gave_  
 _But you never noticed that I was in pain_  
 _I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it_  
 _Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_  
 _I told you that I would never be forgotten_  
 _And all in spite of you_

 _And I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive_

 _I'm alive_

 _[4x]'_

"We will survive." I say as lean into Harry's arms and close my eyes.

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

We had woken up early, we had finished breakfast and we have just arrived at the place where the red jewel is. "Here it is." Ember said, just as she was going to pick it up we heard a "STOP!" from behind.

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

We had made it to the cave we were meant to go to. "How are we meant to get in?" Jay said annoyed that the map leads up to a dead end "If we knew that Jay we wouldn't have a problem." As the two bickered I heard a strange tapping noise then the wall behind me opened.

A lady walked in. Her eyes changed into reptilian like eyes, she saw something and stopped "Did a girl with long blue hair, a girl with teal, black and white, a girl with hair kind of like mine and a boy with blonde and purple hair come here?" I asked her. She nodded and said for us to follow her.

She leads us down another cave when we she left, she said to go straight so that's where we're going. Eventually we see some people we immediately notice as Evie and the gang and the other girl must be the empress that lady told us about but then I looked up and saw…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 ***I'm Alive by Sia***

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had just gone back to school the other day and it has been crazy and I have hit my head twice. Then there is the whole 'Do I audition for Beauty and the Beast or not and if is who to play' saga witch I haven't sorted out yet.**

 **Bye for now :D**


	14. The Ambush

**Uma's POV**

I turn to see Ben and the others looking up at something, I turn around to see the rocks in a wall in front of Ember and behind the pedestal with the red gem, begin to crumble and break. Ember just managed to grab the gem and move back before the entire wall crashed in on itself. As the dust cleared, six figures appeared.

They were clad in black clothes and all of them had a symbol on there chest, the one in front had an orange symbol, the slightly shorter one to his left wore a grey with red outlines symbol and had black ears and a long shaggy black tail, the one to his right wore a gold symbol, behind the one with the gold symbol stood a figure with a lavender and the figure next to them had a dark green symbol "Give us the gem and no one gets hurt, if not well…" the figure said with a altered voice that sounded slightly board , fingering a sword that he grabbed from his sheath.

"Who are you? What makes you think you can just barge into here and take the jewel?!" Ember demanded, her fingers turning to claws, teeth turning to fangs and eyes becoming reptilian slits, her voice rising with every word. The figure with the gold symbol scoffed before saying in an altered voice "You'll find out who we are soon enough, don't you worry your simple little mind about that." "As for your second question, we were sent to retrieve that little trinket you have there." She said in a strange voice "By who!?" I demand "By none of your business, freak!" The girl with the lavender symbol snapped.

"Hey! You can't talk to her that way!" Malice growled, holding me closer. I hear him breath in before his eyes widen "Who are you?! I've met you before so don't lie!" He demanded. I was confused before remembering his dragon sense of smell and how he can identify people by their scent "Like we would tell you mutt!" The person with the dark green symbol snapped "GIVE US THE JEWEL NOW!" Lavender yelled as the others began to circle around us. I only just remembered that Ben and the others were behind me when Ben yelled "Not a chance!"

"THAT TEARS IT!" Grey/red yelled as all of them charged at us. They were extremely good at fighting and were giving us a hard time trying to fight them off. Dark green attacked both Bree and Gil at the same time. Orange attacked Jay and Lonnie at the same time. Red/grey attacked Carlos, Meadow and Ember somehow at the same time as a pitch-black wolf. Gold attacked Cherna, Malice, Ben and Evie by transforming into a lioness and Lavender attacked me by transforming into a familiar dragon.

"You!" I growl, recognising her as Maddy, the dragon smirked before saying in an inhuman voice "don't you remember Blu? I can transform into any animal I want." Before snapping at me, I just managed to avoid her as she snapped her huge jaws where I was standing just a few seconds ago, I grab my sword and thrust it into her side, but it barely left a scratch "OH TARTER SAUCE!" I yell as I avoid her retaliating. We continued fighting like that for who knows how long until we heard an almost screeching roar from further down the tunnel, everyone stopped and listened to the horrific sound. Then red/grey howled, gold roared, Maddy roared and orange and dark green nodded before they all ran to the exit and threw a smoke bomb there, by the time the smoke disappeared they were gone. "Well that was certainly interesting." Jay commented, ' _At lest we still have the gem.'_ I think as I look at Ember holding the gem.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

"I TOLD YOU **NOT** TO ATTACK THEM! You we're meant to steel it when they were asleep!" I roar, annoyed at them for messing up a simple plan… again. "Sorry Mal." They said like little children in trouble, I roll my eyes at them "Come on. I just said that it was simple and not to attack them not that you were just caught eating all the snacks like little kids." They all looked down to the ground, even Harry and Huntress "Seriously! Even those sour snacks I got for myself from the store in that town!? You all had your own!" I whine "Sorry." They all replied, Huntress hung her head down "You know what. I don't care I'm just too tired to deal with this right now." I say rubbing my fore head. I haven't had a lot of sleep lately, so I guess it is catching up with me "Hey Mal, where did you and Harry go to anyway?" Sierra asked, "You know the Sanderson sister's daughters, right?" I ask "Yeah, aren't they actresses now?" Scarlett said "Yeah, Willow daughter of Winifred goes by Jennifer Stone, Makenzie daughter of Mary goes by Selena Gomez and Sam daughter of Sara goes by Ashley Tisdale." I say, they look at me confused "We might need their help, they are quite strong magic wise, and they do owe me." I say smirking.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter isn't great**

 **I'm really annoyed that I can't audition for a performance just cause I can't sing yet, even though it is Beauty and the Beast (Where The Enchantress, Narrator and Chip don't sing)**

 **Who else is dying of suspense of D3 :D**

 **I personally can't wait**

 **Also I should tell you I won't be updating as much as I did cause of school, drama school, sewing and life in general**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter**

 **Bye :)**


	15. Reflections

**Evie's POV**

Once the smoke cleared and they were gone I ask, "Is everyone OK?" "Yeah." They all replied, "Who do you think they were?" a teenage girl next to Lonnie with short brown hair, wearing a black and purple striped leather jacket, black leather pants black combat boots and she had purple glasses on. Something seemed familiar about her, like I have seen her before but how could that be?

"Who are you?" Bree asked the girl "This is Josie, we found her a while ago unconscious in the woods with no memory." Lonnie explained, I look at her in pity. "We decided she can come with us until she regains her memory." Meadow said.

"Well as for who attacked us Maddy and I'm guessing Anthony were involved." Uma said, "How do you know?" Ben asked "Maddy was the one to attack me and Anthony was with her the other day." Uma explained. "Oh here, the red jewel, you best keep a sharp eye on it in case they come again." Ember said while handing it to Malice who is now holding both the green and red jewels, Malice seemed to space off into thought as he stared at the gems.

"Why are we collecting these gems again?" he asked "So we can save Audrey. Duh." Uma says like it's obvious, which it is. "No, I mean how will it help her?" He asked, "It will help us find an amulet that will help us remove the curse that is making Audrey basically a slave to someone." I say, "Go on." He prompts "It will strengthen our magic- "I stop, realising what he is saying "Exactly. I personally don't think Maddy is behind this, no." he stops before saying "I think the person behind that attack and possibly the reason why Grace attacked us, is staying in the shadows, watching us, waiting for an opportunity to strike." Malice said. "Who do you think would want to chase us down?" Jay asked, "Don't know but I think we will find out soon enough if we continue searching for the amulet." He said as we began leaving the ruin.

Once we were out of the relic, we decided to continue our way to the blue jewel. Ember lead us to the exit "This is where we part ways, if you ever need any assistance feel free to turn to us." She said before leaving.

As we got out the cave Josie asked, "Where are going to go next?" "Let's see." Malice said opening the mad of the country, gold words appeared on the map "Next stop is… The town we were in before." "WHAT?!" We all said in shock "Yeah. Apparently somewhere around there according to the map." Malice said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uma said as we made our way down the mountain, back into the forest towards the small town.

* * *

 _(Time skip)_

When the sun goes down too much for us to have trouble seeing we decide to stop for tonight. After we set up camp in a small clearing we found we started a fire for some food. I decided to ask Josie a question once we were all settled down "Hey Josie, can you remember where you're from?" I ask from the other side of the camp fire. I can tell she seemed nervous for a second before acting like she never froze "No, my memory is slowly coming back but nothing that's really important and it's mostly blurry." She said, slightly looking down sadly, her voice small and quiet, just like she has been this entire time. "Oh, its OK, your memory will come back soon, I guarantee." Lonnie said sweetly before giving her a small hug because she was next to her. Josie stiffed for a second, not long enough for the AKs to notice but long enough for us VKs to notice before she accepted it, but her small smile seemed almost… fake.

Uma stood up before asking "Malice, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Cherna and Gil. Can you come with me quickly?" we follow her into the forest not too far way from the others but far enough not to be heard "OK, what's this about Uma?" Jay asked "Does Josie seem… I don't know, strange to you?" Uma asked. We all stopped and thought for a few minutes before Carlos said, "She's kind of been skittish and really quiet around us." "Like Carlos was on the isle." Jay added, resulting in Carlos playfully glaring at him "Now that I think about it, she seems to look suspicious at us VKs from time to time." Cherna said "Exactly! And her voice, her voice… I have definitely her it before… but where?" Uma asked herself "We'll just have to keep a sharp eye on her from now on." I said before we went back. I turn around to see Uma still deep in thought "Are you coming Uma?" I call, she looks up before running to catch up "Yeah sorry about that." She apologizes as she catches up to us. As we sit down Josie looked at us like she heard everything, but that's impossible.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

My crew and I were watching from afar. "Finally!" Anthony whisper yelled "Why do we have him on our side?!" Betix asked, annoyed by the teen "He's got some strength and he is surprisingly good at making potions now shush and got to bed." I tell her as the rest of my crew heads to bed. I on the other hand go for a walk to clear my head as I have done for the last few months. I look up into the surrounding trees in wonder, the beauty of the sun and light simply can't compare to the beauty of the moon and shadows in my opinion. A light breeze flow by me. I can't help but remember the time when my farther was with me, even though most of the time he was an idiot, acting like a traitor to villains but he gave me the praise I could never receive from Maleficent.

That brings me back to that night with the Evil Queen and her allies and how I never even got say goodbye. _'They will pay!'_ I think to myself in anger. Hoot, hoot. I look up and see owls in nearby trees. Owl, amazing birds, almost as intelligent as Huntress and ravens like Diablo. I continue to walk through the think foliage of the forest until I decide to stop and think _'Why does everyone think I'm a villain?'_ I ask myself as I look at my long dark hair, I have been thinking of making it lighter and straight, I probably will later.

As I stare into the looming, dark shadows of the forest I realise its getting late but that question looms over my head _'Everywhere I go people think I'm evil, I'm mad, that I'm malicious.'_ I think as I look up into the looming moon above. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to see I'm in a different forest, unlike the other forest I was in, the trees had no leaves and the grass is almost black beneath my feat _'WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?!'_ I think in shock as I look around the dark forest of children's nightmares. I suddenly I see a blue flame like creature I remember my farther tell me about. "Wisp!" I breath in shock as I see the creature legend to lead people to their fates whether good or bad. I decide to follow them as a trail of them appear, leading through the forest.

I follow them to a small lake. I investigate the water to see me, three of me to be exact. Then I hear a voice that's sound like me, except in a higher pitch. I realise the middle figure which looks like me now is the one talking somehow. "I am you." The middle one says to me, the middle one has short dark hair and was wearing the VK clothes I wore when I first came to Auradon, I realise she is me from when I came to Auradon.

"This is you when you embrace good." My refection says, suggestion to the refection on her right. The me on the right has long, curly magenta hair. I'm wearing a light purple dress. I notice I have long straight horns "Well that won't ever happen!" I spit, my reflection simply shrugs before saying "Only you can choose which path you take."

Then she said, "If you choose good you will be able to create your own life, be free of all stereotypes and live in peace" she stops for a second before saying "And this is you if you continue down your current path." She suggests to her left. There I not only see myself like with the other two, but I see myself in a room, a prison cell to be exact. I'm wearing the VK clothes from before, long dark purple with black tips hair and I had long, straight purple horns. "You will lose everything; your followers will abandon you out of fear of failure and you will be locked up just as you mother was." She says "Oh, what do you know? You're just a reflection!" I snap "Not quite, I'm your conscience." She says, "I Don't have a conscience!" I growl "Yes you do, everyone does. Only with villains after a certain amount of time their consciences begin to become reversed, instead of telling them to do the right thing they tell them to do the wrong thing." She explains. I roll my eyes at my so-called conscience _'Pfft yeah right!'_

"Wow, they were right. I'm going off the deep end." I say rub my eyes, trying to snap out of it "No you're not… well maybe a little but you keep refusing to accept the truth. Revenge isn't going to bring him back Mal!" she says, "Oh shut it!" I yell as I swipe the water with my hand. She huffs in disappointment before saying "I was only trying to help." Before she and the other reflections disappeared, then everything goes dark.

* * *

I wake up where I was before _'Was all that just a dream? It felt so real!'_ I thought in surprize. I notice that it is dawn. As I made my way back to the others my mind wandered back to that dream last night. When I got back to the camp the goody too shoes were still asleep, my crew on the other hand already up and moving. "Another late night walk Mal?" Sierra asked, already knowing the answer, I nod in response.

* * *

 **Sierra's POV**

Mal walks back into the camp a little while after I got up, it was easy to see she just fell asleep somewhere. "Another late night walk Mal?" I asked, already knowing the answer, she nodded in response. She seemed deep in thought as she walked into our small makeshift camp _'Wonder what she is thinking about?'_ I think.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Oh and yes I was aiming for a Liv and Maddie vide with the reflection thing, I don't know if I did it well but I gave it my best.**

 **And feel free to ask if there is anything you want to see in this story**

 **Until next time :D**


	16. A little more memory

**Evie's POV**

After breakfast I noticed Josie was gone, I look behind me and then in front of me _'I swear she was right here?'_ "Hey where did Josie go?" I ask the group, confused about the mysteriously quiet girl's whereabouts. They look at me like I had just grown another head, "Um… E she's right behind you." Jay says, I turn to see the girl behind me, drawing in the dirt with a stick while sitting on a nearby rock. "Oh… Um…" I trail off, feeling like and idiot _'I was sure no one was behind me.'_ I shrug it off and head over to the anti-social girl.

"Hi, what are you drawing?" I ask sweetly, she stiffens before quickly dusting away the drawing with her foot while quickly blurting out "Nothing!" I sit down beside her. "Hey, I just want you to know that you don't have to be scared, you can trust us." I say, trying to get through to her. " _Yeah, you won't be saying that for long princess!"_ I thought she said, I widen my eyes in surprize "What did you say?" I asked, hoping I miss heard "Hmm… oh I just said that I don't trust easy and when I do I often drive them away." She says looking down, her eyes showing nothing but pain, depression and confusion "What do you mean 'drive them away'?" I asked the younger teen.

She takes a deep breath before saying "Some of my memory has come back… but I kind of wish it hadn't." she stops and takes a deep breath before saying "My childhood has come back, memories of kindergarten to grade six." She says sadly "Should they be happy memories?" I ask, figuring growing up outside of the isle those years would have been better for kids.

She shakes her head before saying, "Not when you're an outcast, not when everyone judges you on your family, not when everyone thinks your insane and certainly not when you get abused by not only the other kids but the kid's parents and teachers!" she spat before continuing "Not when you have had anxiety since you were two years old! Not when everyone thinks you'll just attack them or that they can attack you and get no punishment, usually I ended up in trouble for simply sticking up for myself!" She starts to breath quicker. "I got to go!" she grinds out before running off to the forest.

I consider going after her but decide against it, deciding to let her have some time to think just as I have had to do many times before back on the isle. "What was that about?" Malice asked me, I near jumped out of my skin "Some of her memory came back… and I don't think it was good." I say, feeling sympathetic for the poor girl since I know how it feels to be an outcast, since on the isle people didn't think I was evil enough and too evil in Auradon.

Malice nodded upon understanding the situation. "You know she reminds me of my cousin." He said, changing the subject "I didn't know you had a cousin!" I said, shocked about finding out about any other relative other then Mal "Yeah, but I barely knew her, she was so closed in and she always had a cloak on so haven't actually seen her face before. Although she and Mal seemed a little closer, I do remember she was manipulative and cunning beyond compare, I guess that's why Mal and her got along." Malice said with a shrug.

"I swear she turned up out of nowhere." I tell him _'No one can hide that well without trick.'_ "The only person that I can think of who can turn invisible was my cousin but she's on the isle." He said as he shrugged off the matter, _'Weird, they sound quite similar except Josie is so quite, not nasty or even relatively outgoing.'_

* * *

After about half an hour or so when Josie came back "Finally kid, lets go." Jay said as he impatiently left the camp as the rest of us followed. Ben came up beside me as we walked "Hey, how are you feeling?" Ben asked, "Just a little confused." I say honestly "About what?" He asked as he investigated my eyes, my heart faltered again as it always does when I investigate his eyes "About everything, about why everything is happening and about why I feel like something bad is going to happen." I honestly tell him. Just then I swore I felt someone next to me, I turned to see no one "Evie?" Ben asked when I turned away so suddenly "hmm… its nothing, what did you say?" I asked, "I said, it doesn't matter how it happened, all that matters are what we do now." He told me "Your right." I say, "And besides it's not like there's going to a war or something." He joked.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I see Mal watching Josie run into the forest, I know the kid hates me, Anthony and distrust almost everyone else in the crew but I can't help but feel sorry for her, Mal had told me about her past before. I must give the kid her due, manipulating her farther almost everyday for years is impressive, that and how cunning she is, I can see how she and Mal are related.

"She OK?" I ask Mal, she nods before saying "Yeah, she most likely just wanted some space, I thought for a minuet she was going to start yelling at them in different languages when Blueberry sat next to her "She speaks different languages?" I say in surprize "Yeah, not a lot, mostly colourful words but yeah, she can speak a little Italian, French, Spanish, German and a few colourful words in Russian." Wow, now I am really impressed. My jaw drops a little. "I told you not to underestimate her just cause she's quiet, the quieter they are, the more likely they have hidden talents." She tells me before she continues watching over her younger cousin.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **And Josie's backstory about her schooling life is based off true events and believe me, no one should have to live through that. As for if who her farther is (In this story the Jabberwocky is a girl) well you can guess if you want**

 **Sorry if this isn't as good as it could have been but I lot of annoying stuff has happened to me this week.**

 **Any way**

 **Until next time :)**


	17. Performances

**Just wondering, is anyone liking this story so far?**

 **A/N This is a longer chapter compared to other chapters**

 **Ben's POV**

We had finally made it back to the town "Where to now?" I ask. Malice looks on the map "This way." He said, leading us down a road. We were on our way when I saw a sheet of saying:

 **Accumula Town singing competition**

 **Register at the Accumula town community hall**

 **Winner receives this beautiful necklace**

 **Anyone is welcome**

There was a picture of a necklace with a blue jewel in it, not just any blue jewel it's the blue jewel that we need "GUYS! Look what I fond!" I grab the sheet and show them "Well I guess I know we need to go now." Malice said before we all made our way to the towns community centre.

When we were in the hall we began looking for someone to help us "Excuse me ma'am but where do we go to sign up for the singing competition?" Meadow asked the lady at the counter "sign up here and the performance is tonight at the stage down the road." She said handing us sheets "Ok everyone, no one has to enter if you don't want to but remember that Audrey is counting on us getting that gem." Evie told us as she wrote down her name and what song she was going to sing.

I was thinking whether I should participate or not when someone shoved both me and Evie rather hard "Oops, sorry not sorry." I turn at the familiar voice to see Mal, or at least someone who looks like her and someone who looks like Harry. "Yeah sorry losers." The guy said.

They looked just like Mal and Harry except she had blond hair with pink tips and he didn't have make up or a hook and his hair was neat instead of messy like Harry's was.

"MAL!? HARRY!?" we all yelled in shock, they look at us confused "No, names Jess and this is my boyfriend Sean." She said before Sean said "Yeah, and your losers cause you're going to lose the singing competition to her." Before they left to grab a signup sheet I narrow my eyes at their arrogance _'Keep telling yourselves that!'_

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

My back is still throbbing where that girl hit me before. "You Ok E?" Ben asked me "Yeah, just still a little sore still." I tell him, he gives me a light hug. We had decided that some of stay behind to make sure, those two don't get any funny ideas. I'm going to sing 'Love is the name', Ben's going to sing 'I don't dance', with Malice. Bree's going to sing 'What about us'. Uma's going to sing 'Calling all the monsters' and I don't know what cherna's going to sing but she was smirking devilishly when I asked.

Jay, Carlos, Gil Lonnie and Josie volunteered to keep a look out for anything those two, I wouldn't put it past them to cheat.

We arrived at the stage to see a lot of people have turned up. We (Not including those who aren't participating) went backstage, some people went up first, but we focused on preparing ourselves for our performances. Bree went up first out of us

' _La da da da da, la da da da da  
Da da da_

 _We are searchlights, we can see in the dark  
We are rockets, pointed up at the stars  
We are billions of beautiful hearts  
And you sold us down the river too far_

 _What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
What about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?_

 _We are problems that want to be solved  
We are children that need to be loved  
We were willin', we came when you called  
But, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh_

 _What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?_

 _Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?_

 _Sticks and stones, they may break these bones  
But then I'll be ready, are you ready?  
It's the start of us, waking up, come on  
Are you ready? I'll be ready  
I don't want control, I want to let go  
Are you ready? I'll be ready  
'Cause now it's time to let them know  
We are ready, what about us?_

 _What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
So what about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?_

 _What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?'_

Then the boys

 **(Imagine Malice is Chad and Ben is Ryan)**

 _Hey, oh, play ball  
Hey, hey, oh_

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing  
I've got to just do my thing  
Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing

I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game  
It's easy  
Step up to the plate, start swingin'  
I wanna play ball now, and that's all  
This is what I do  
It ain't no dance that you can show me

You'll never know  
Oh, I know  
If you never try  
There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time, yeah

Come on!  
I don't dance  
I know you can  
Not a chance  
If I could do this, well, you could do that  
But I don't dance  
Hit it out of the park!  
I don't dance  
I say you can  
There's not a chance  
Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor  
I don't dance, no

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing  
I've got to just do my thing  
Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing

'Two-steppin', now you're up to bat  
Bases loaded, do your dance  
It's easy  
Take your best shot, just hit it  
I've got what it takes, playin' my game  
So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah  
I'll show you how I swing'

'You'll never know  
Oh, I know  
If you never try'  
'There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time'

'Come on!  
I don't dance  
I know you can  
Not a chance  
If I could do this, well, you could do that  
But I don't dance  
Hit it out of the park!  
I don't dance  
I say you can  
There's not a chance  
Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor  
I don't dance, no

Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance  
I wanna play ball, not dance hall  
I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call  
I can prove it to you 'til you know it's true  
'Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too  
You're talkin' a lot  
Show me what you got  
Stop!  
Swing!  
Hey  
Come on, swing it like this  
Oh, swing!  
Ooh  
Jitterbug  
Just like that  
That's what I mean  
That's how you swing  
You make a good pitch but I don't believe  
I say you can  
I know I can't  
I don't dance  
You can do it  
I don't dance, no  
Nothin' to it  
Atta boy, atta boy  
Yeah  
Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, what?  
One, two, three, four, everybody swing!'

'Come on!  
I don't dance  
I know you can'  
Not a chance  
If I could do this, well, you could do that  
But I don't dance  
Hit it out of the park!  
I don't dance  
I say you can  
There's not a chance  
Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor  
I don't dance, no

Then Cherna. I roll my eyes as soon as the music picks up _'Typical'_

' _They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned'_

'I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me."  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease'

'I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones'

'And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?'

'I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around'

'I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones'

'And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?'

'I'm well acquainted  
With villains that live in my bed  
They beg me to write them  
So they'll never die when I'm dead'

'And I've grown familiar  
With villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them  
So I'll never die when I'm dead'

'I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones'

 _'[2x]_ _  
And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?'_

Then someone went up and I realised our chances of winning have plummeted. Not far I saw Jennifer Stone, Selena Gomez and Ashley Tinsdale with Jess and Sean. Then Uma went up next

'Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters'

'Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye'

'Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!'

'We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh'

'If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!'

'We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh'

'Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken'

'Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!'

'Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters.'

'You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!'

'We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh'

'We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

'We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh'

'Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken'

'Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!'

'Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!'

'Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire'

'Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken'

'Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!'

'Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye'

'We're comin' to get you!'

After her Selena Gomez went up

'Don't like waiting [2x]  
Let's go right now!  
Gotta hit the ground  
Dancing 'fore the music slows down'

'What I'm sayin' [2x]  
If there's something to fix  
Take it to another level,  
This is the remix'

'Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little crazy  
When the kick hits the floor'

'Make a scene [2x]  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, 'til you rock it  
We can't take it no more!'

'Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

'DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

'Shake it up!'

'Break it down [2x]  
I've got something to say  
When you're dancin' with me,  
It's like we go MIA'

'Make a scene [2x]  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, 'til you rock it  
We can't take it no more!'

'Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

'DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

'Sh-sh-sh-shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the day's not right  
Just brush it off tonight!'

'Put on the attitude!  
You're in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!'

[3x]  
'Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

[3x:]  
'Shake it up!  
Shake it up!'

And Then it was that Jess girls turn

' _Come on, haha_ _  
_ _Listen'_

 _'This life can test your nerves_ _  
_ _That's when you get to work_ _  
_ _You gotta give it, give it, give it_ _  
_ _Take it on head first'_

 _'It's like, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Feeling unstoppable_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _We're so unbreakable'_

 _'Nothing can close you in_ _  
_ _Smashing through anything_ _  
_ _And if you stumble, bend, or trip_ _  
_ _Just get back up again'_

 _'It's like, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _No, never stopping like_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Just keep on rocking like'_

 _'Go, keep moving_ _  
_ _Show how you do it, yeah_ _  
_ _Give it all you got!'_

 _'Cause you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah'_

 _'Ha, if you think you've had enough_ _  
_ _That's when you kick it up_ _  
_ _Just show 'em what you got_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up'_

 _'OW!'_

 _'Be like a cannonball_ _  
_ _No slowing down at all_ _  
_ _They'll see you coming, coming, coming_ _  
_ _Pushing on and on'_

 _'It's like, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Feeling invincible_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Nothing's impossible'_

 _'Go, keep moving_ _  
_ _Show how you do it, yeah_ _  
_ _Give it all you got!_ _'_

 _'Cause you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah'_

 _'Ha, if you think you've had enough_ _  
_ _That's when you kick it up_ _  
_ _Just show 'em what you got_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Ow!'_

 _'No matter what you do_ _  
_ _Do what you gotta do_ _  
_ _No one wanna hear you complain_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Don't step it back for nothing_ _  
_ _Don't ever pull your punches_ _  
_ _Nothing's gonna stand in your way'_

 _'Cause you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Come on, let's go!_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah'_

 _'Cause you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah, you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah Hey, hey, you gotta step up'_

 _'If you think you've had enough_ _  
_ _That's when you kick it up_ _  
_ _Just show 'em what you got_ _  
_ _Oh, yeah, you gotta step up'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah'_

 _'Hey, hey! Oh, yeah!'_

 _'If you think you've had enough_ _  
_ _That's when you kick it up_ _  
_ _Just show 'em what you got_ _  
_ _Yeah, you gotta step up!_ '

The The audience burst into applause, then someone I didn't know went up, I realised that I'm up next and that I must try to compete with that. I feel something touch my shoulder, I jump as I'm startled out of my thoughts. I turn to see the others "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, "Evie we can tell your nervous, don't be, you're a great singer and we'll have your back." Ben told me as he gave me a quick kiss, I fee like there is something his not telling me, but I ignore it as I'm now called up to the stage.

* * *

 **Ben's POV**

After Evie started to head up to the stage I turned to the others "Any ideas on how to make sure they don't cheat?" I asked. When we were looking for Josie we found this.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking back to meet up with Evie and the gang with Malice, when I ran into Jay and the others "Jay? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, "Josie's gone missing!" Carlos said after a few minutes of silence "How could you lose her?!" Malice asked them in shock "She just, disappeared." Lonnie admitted "And we thought that she might have gone to look for you guys so here we are." Meadow said "Well she might be around here, lets go have a look around." Malice suggested._

 _We walked around looking for Josie when suddenly I heard something, "Ssh." I shushed everyone, I turn to see Jess and Sean talking to Selena Gomez, Jennifer Stone and Ashley Tisdale. "When Evie walks up onto the stage." Jess began "We know we know, use our magic to make her humiliate herself in front of everyone. Can I ask, why her, why not humiliate the others as well?" Jennifer asked "Cause she broke the spell, undoing all my hard work I put into cursing that goody-two-shoes." Jess growled, sounding almost exactly like Mal._

 _Malice tugs me back to the others, once I got back to the others "What did they say?" They asked me, I explained what I heard. "You don't think?" Lonnie started "If think that they may be Mal and Harry." Malice said. "We have to stop them." I say, "But how?" Gil asked, "Well you better think fast, cause Evie's right there." I turn to see Josie 'When did she turn up?' I think as I turn to Evie._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"I got an idea!" Meadow said, she explained the plan quickly before we all set the plan in motion.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **What do you think their plan is"**

 **Just wondering, is anyone liking this story so far?**

 **Song credits:**

 ***What about us - P!nk***

 ***I don't dance - HMS2***

 ***Control - Halsey***

 ***Callin all the monsters - Ant farm***

 ***Shake it up - Selena Gomez***

 ***Step up (Jess version) - The lodge***

 **Until next time :D**


	18. Revealing a reptile

**Malice's POV**

We wait till Evie's just about to sing, they were just about to strike when I cast a sleeping spell with Meadow on Jennifer Stone, Selena Gomez and Ashley Tisdale. "NOW!" Jess hissed. Only to realise the three were fast asleep "What the?" She started before she noticed me and Meadow "Looks like we have some unwanted company." Sean said as they started walking up to us "Only villains have unwanted company." They turned to see the others "UGH!" Jess groaned in annoyance "Back off and there will be no trouble." Ben told them "And if we don't?" Sean asked "What are you going to do? Take us to prison? Already been there and done that!" Jess spits.

I swear this girl is Mal, or at least a long-lost cousin. I narrow my eyes at her before quickly send a spell at them that will remove all disguises. When the spell hit them, they glowed green for a second before it revealed Harry and a dragon slightly smaller than my dragon form, I knew exactly who that dragon was "I KNEW IT!" I say when the spell revealed them.

"Why you little git!" Mal snarled, her voice was reptilian and inhuman "Harry!" The others said, "Wait I saw you before!" Meadow said. "Yeah, he slipped of this ledge and landed on his hook, fatally cutting himself then that dragon appeared in a green flame!" Meadow explained "That dragon is my sister." I tell Meadow. The others gasped "Mal?" Uma asked "Traitor!" Mal snarled at her before making a move to lung at her "You really want to go down that path Mal?!" I ask her just before she can lunge, she turns to me "Say I do, what can you do to me?" Mal asked me deathly calm. "Anything I have to if you threaten my friends!" I growl at her, she scoffs while she rolls her eyes at me. She looks like she's going to attack the others but instead turns to Harry.

"Let's go Harry." She transforms back into her Jess form before changing Harry back to his Sean look then disappearing in a puff of smoke, taking the other three with them. "Well… that was fun." Cherna commented. After Evie's performance there was a drum roll as they decide the winner "And the winner is… Evie who performed 'Love is the name'" the announcer declared. Evie was extremely happy as she went up on stage to receive her reward. When she came back down to us we all congratulated her before we decided to head back to the hotel we were at before.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

"UGH! THEY JUST HAD TO GET IN MY WAY!" I snarled as I paced in an ally, my eyes were flaming like green fire and my pupils were almost non-existent "Mal you need to chill." Maddy told me. "CHILL?! CHILL?! HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN THE FATE OF MY PLAN IS RIDING ON THOSE THREE TRINKETS THAT THOSE IDIOTS HAVE!" I snarled back, "Still got anger issues?" An amused voice asked, we all turned to see a familiar person wearing black studded wedges, black and gold lined leggings, a white crop tee that says, 'I own the world' and over it a leather waistcoat.

"Thalia." I simply said. "Mal." Thalia **(Maddyhatter13** **' Oc)** replied. "What do you want?" I asked, I was still far from calm. "I want to join your crew." She said, Mal knew there must be another reason, considering her past with Harry. I narrowed my eyes at her, about to say no but then Harry jumped in and said, "Yeah you can join!" I turned and glared at him, he gave me a pleading look. "Fine! But no funny business, we've got enough to worry about!" I tell her, she quickly nods in agreement. I decided I should keep a close eye on her since it is no secret that she still has feeling for Harry.

* * *

 **Josie's POV**

We were once again on the road, we had decided to head back to Auradon to find out how to use the gems. We will probably be at Auradon this time tomorrow, _'UGH! COME ON I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!'_ I thought as I secretly eye Malice's which holds the gems. At sundown we stopped and made a camp. After hey all fell asleep turned myself invisible, make it look like I'm sleeping in my sleeping bag and went towards Malice's bag, that is where they decided to keep the gems, I was just about to grab it when Malice turned over and clutched the bag in his sleep _'UGH! Stupid git.'_ I try and silently grab the jewels but he suddenly wakes up "What the?" He looks around to see what could have touched the bag, he couldn't see me but he kept looking in my direction, then I remembered the grass. I looked down to see the grass was indented by my feet. I make my way to the forest. Malice follows me as I run.

' _Try and find me now!'_ I thought mockingly as I used my claws to climb up into a tree, he runs to where my footprints stop "What the? Hello?" he calls out, he walks further into the forest _'Good.'_ I make my way back to the camp, once I'm at the bag I'm about to grab it when I heard Malice close by, too close by. I quickly run to my sleeping back and pretend I was asleep the whole time. Malice came back and went to sleep, but he made sure to hold onto the bag while he slept _'You won this round, but your victory will be short lived! Very short!'_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Sorry that this is a bit short**

 **Please let me know :D**

 **Until next time :)**


	19. betrayal of a friend

**Evie's POV**

That next day we managed to get to Auradon by sundown. We all knew that we had to face the consequences of leaving without anyone knowing eventually. Worry builds up in me as we near the castle, no doubt they must have been worried about us, I mean we just up and left without anyone (Well any adult) knowing.

Ben knocked on the door nervously, one of the maids opened the door, her eyes widened as she saw us. "Come in, I will fetch Belle and Beast." The maid said politely before rushing to Ben's parents while we walk inside. After a few minutes, Ben's parent came down… and they did not seem happy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR AGES!" King Beast exaggerated "Please dad, just let us explain!" Ben pleaded with his farther. Beast looked like he was going to say something but was cut off by Belle giving him a sharp look, obviously telling him to stay quiet.

After explaining the whole thing Belle said "Well what's important is that your all safe. And Josie you can stay with us for as long as you like." "Thank you, ma'am." Josie said very politely "No need to be so formal." King Beast said gently. I was glad that they took it well, they said we'll ask FG in the morning about the jewels in the morning. We all went to our rooms that we would stay in before, Ben obviously went and slept in his own bed and Josie slept in the room next door to mine.

* * *

 **Josie's POV**

After they all caught up with each other over dinner we finally went to bed. _'FINALLY! Time to get this party started for real!'_ I thought with a smirk that promised trouble. I used my powers to change my outfit into my casual leather clothes from the isle _'Love that power, never gets old and saves tons of time.'_ I think a I sneak out of the room, careful not to let anyone hear me as I made my way to the library, they had decided to leave them there, they figured it would be safe spot to place them for tonight.

I crept across the halls with cat like grace, I was as silent as a lynx stalking its prey as I crept through the halls of the castle. I made my way to the library. I silently opened the library door, I crept to where they were keeping the gems when I heard a gasp behind me.

I turn to see Evie standing behind me "Josie?!" Evie said in shock "What are you doing here?" she asked me. I put on my sweet act "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk around." I lied "Oh, well would you like me to help you get back to your room? Its starting to get late." She offered "Um, no thanks. I should be OK." I say.

"Its just its nearly 12pm now so you should get to sleep." Evie tried again _'Why won't she just leave!?'_ "I'm fine, now why don't you go to bed, you look awfully tired." I say. She narrows her eyes at me "What are you wearing? I thought you were wearing those pyjamas Belle gave you and why are you going towards the jewel?" Evie asked.

' _I'm so sick of this!'_ I think before dropping the act and glaring at her, making Evie flinch back. "You just insist on making me mad don't you!" I snarl at her, possibly too loud since the rest are quite close by "Hey I'm just wondering, no need to get angry." Evie said as she came closer "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" I threaten her as I summon a ball of purple lightning above my hand "You have magic!" Evie yelled "Oh no. I just have this condition called 'I'm surrounded by morons!'" I yell at her before sending the ball of lightning at her. She avoided it, then the rest of her friends came in.

"What's going on!?" Malice yelled "We heard yelling!" Ben said as they arrived. They all gasp as I readied another ball of lightning "Josie?!" Lonnie said in disbelief "That's my name, don't wear it out." I perkily say, smirking at their confused looks "Why are you doing this?!" Meadow asked.

"Simple, I'm looking for chaos just like my mother and farther were famous for, and what's the best way to do that? By aiding a vengeful villain of course!" I say before I start to walk backwards "Wait! Didn't you lose your memories?" Ben asked, clearly not understanding "Nah to the ah to the no, no, no!" I respond to his idiotic question "You were manipulating us!" Uma growled, I nod as my ears transformed into cat ears, a cat tail appears and finally my large black wings with dark purple on the insides of them.

Something seemed to click in Malice's mind "Now I remember, you're my cousin! Josie, daughter of Jabberwocky and Chaos!" Malice growled, I roll my eyes "Thanks for that introduction but sadly I have to go." I say before going invisible, my grin disappearing last.

"Is she gone?" Lonnie asked, "No. just invisible." Malice says before realising something "Quick! We need to get the jewels now!" but by the time he was saying that I was already grabbing the gems and placing them in a tiny sack.

I quickly fly up onto one of the bookcases before reappearing, I was sitting there like a cat with my legs hanging off the side. "Me-ow. You guys are so slow." I drawled. They all glared "Go get Belle and Beast, tell them to bring help!" Malice told Meadow quietly. I waited till she was about to head out the door before using my magic to close and lock the door "How could you have kno- "I cut Ben off.

"Cat ears." I simply say. "What could you possibly want with those gems!?" Uma yelled "I want what you want, and then I can have the world as I want!" I say, "And that is?" Ben asked. "Where night rules, where the outcast rise, where villains rule land in beautiful chaos!" I say, "Your crazy!" Uma growled, the others began saying similar stuff "Am I so wrong, to wish you would see things my way?!" I growled before using my power to teleport out of the castle before transforming into my full dragon form and flying off to deliver the jewels.

* * *

After a little while I found them in our old hideout I land on the old broken window before calling out in my dragon voice "I'm Baaack!" Mal and the gang and… Thalia? All turned to see me. Mal grins once she see's me "Josie! You're a sight for sore eyes." Mal greets as I fly down and transform into my in between form "Same goes for you. And I brought you something I think your going to like." I say as I show her the small sack containing the gems "Is that what I think it is?" Mal asked with a slight grin "Sure is." I say as I toss it to her "Brilliant! Now all we need is the light of the full moon at dragon's peak." Mal says as she takes out the three gems and looks at them. "That's two nights away." I say. "Your right… We better get going! Grab anything you need, we will travel light!" Mal orders. I smirk as I think of all the possibilities I will have if I play my cards right.

* * *

 **Back in Auradon**

 **Malice's POV**

' _I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! I KNEW THAT NAME WAS FAMILER! I KNEW THAT SHE WAS TROUBLE! BUT DID I DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? NO!'_ I mentally berated myself.

FG eventually came since Belle and Beast found out what happened and called her. She some how opened the door. We explained to her what happened "Wait. So, your telling me that Jabberwocky's daughter stole the legendary jewels of guidance?!" FG asked with a concerned look. "Yeah, and when we asked her why she was doing it she said, and I quote "Simple, I'm looking for chaos just like my mother and farther were famous for, and what's the best way to do that? By aiding a vengeful villain of course!" Before going invisible and steeling the gems." I explained. FG nodded "If my fears are correct we could be in big trouble." She said "What do you mean?" Ben asked "A vengeful villain is allied with her, all villains and most VKs are vengeful against Auradon. If she's given those gems to someone who knows what they are Auradon may very well be in great danger." FG warned.

"Then how can we find whoever stole the gems?" Evie asked, "They would be heading to an island called dragons peak." She said, she grabbed a world map book and showed it to us "And that would mean if they have it now they would be there in two days, they need to have them at certain place in the full moons light for the magic to work." FG explained. We decided to stay there for tonight to prepare and leave tomorrow.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **It was very hard to write this since I had a fall and am now in pain every time I move :(**

 **Until next time :D**


	20. To Dragon's Peak

**Evie's POV**

After that crazy night we somehow got some sleep. The next day we prepared for our next little journey. I was making sure we had food, water, camping supplies, flashlights and swords just in case of emergency's. Carlos told me he was going to try and invent something that might help us fight whoever is behind this. I have a feeling those people who ambushed us before have something to do with it. Mal and Harry, maybe but I don't think they could do that much harm. Most they can do is mean practical jokes and witty comebacks.

Jay and Lonnie went to find some more help. Something tells me that when we get there we won't be welcome. I was double checking everything when… Someone tapped my shoulder, I jump as I turned to see who was there. I turned to see Catty Cheshire, she is about Josie's age. "Catty! What brings you here?" I asked, "I want to come!" She told me. "Wait, what?" "I want to help you and the others find the jewels that other cat stole." Catty told Evie "Wait, how did you know?" I asked, confused about how she could have known. "I over heard the others talking about it earlier and then I asked Belle about it when I came over." She explained.

As she spoke she revealed her orange-ish coloured cat ears. _'Daughter of Cheshire cat! I shoulf have know she had cat hearing.'_ I mentally slapped myself "Catty I'm sorry but I don't want you getting hurt." I tried to tell her "Look, I know you think I can't handle myself, but I can surprise you." She said, as she spoke she released her hidden claws. "Fine, but we're going to have to ask the others about this as well." I tell her "Ok." She replied

When the others (Bree, Gil, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Uma, Malice, Meadow, Cherna, Chad, Ally, Jordan and Freddie) Returned we all made sure we were packed and ready to go, we agreed to let Catty come with us.

We went to the dock and found a good boat "Be careful." Belle said as she and Beast said goodbye "Now remember, you must get the jewel in the light on a pedestal, just be careful of those who seek the amulet as well." FG warned as we left.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

It took us a while, but we managed to get to Dragon's peak. We've made a camp, and everything is calm… for now. I can't help but feel as if something big is coming, and that it is coming fast. We had found the pedestal easily since it is on a cliff that sticks out.

While the others were resting at the camp I decided to walk to the cliff. I watched the sun slowly begin to sink below the horizon once again. I began thinking how far I've come from being that scared little girl to who I am now. I narrow my eyes at the horizon _'I will avenge your death farther!'_ I silently promised, the same promise I vowed to when I was little. When I got back to the camp I noticed both Harry and Thalia, usually I would look to make sure Thalia didn't do anything, but I trust Harry not to betray me, so I just went to bed.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

' _OMG! Mal's going to kill me if she found out that not only did I kiss Thalia, but I think I'm starting to fall back in love with her!'_ I thought while kissing Thalia.

We were just sitting but a small pound when we ended up staring into each other's eyes, then before I could do anything to stop, I leaned in and kissed her. At first, she was tense and wide-eyed, but she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. I tensed at first as well but once she relaxed, I relaxed as well. Her lips were soft and warm, they tasted of sweet, fresh apples (Since she ate one a short while ago), She leaned into me as I put one of my arms around her as she did the same to me. Our other hands slowly intertwined as the kiss dragged on. My eyes were closed in pleasure. My heart was beating faster then it ever did when I kissed Mal.

When we finally pulled apart we were out of breath, I was speechless as I got lost her in eyes. "Wow." Thalia said lovingly, bringing me out of the almost trance like state I was in. A wave of different emotions crossed over me as I realised what I had done. I felt loved, the way she was looking at me made my heart flutter. Happy, I finally know what my heart truly wants. Fear, what will Mal do if she finds out, more importantly what will she do to Thalia and guilty, I had just cheated on Mal.

"Wow." I repeated, still speechless about it. Her expression suddenly became worried "What's Mal going to say!? She's going to think I'm trying to steel you away from her!" Thalia said as she began to freak out. I reach out and grab her hands, she turns and looks at me, fear obvious in her eyes. "Listen, Mal isn't going to find out! I won't let anything happen OK?" I asked her, trying to calm her down. Her erratic breathing began to slow, and she nodded "OK." She said. "Besides, I'm sure your farther would make sure she would regret trying anything against you." I say "Yeah." She said with a slight smile.

* * *

Once we got back we went back to bed. Just as I was going to go to sleep Mal woke up and looked at me, then to Thalia then back to me. "Did anything happen between you two?" Mal asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "No." I lied, seeming to buy it Mal replied with "Good, there better not have been." Then she felt asleep. _'I hope Mal doesn't find out.'_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Josie's POV**

' _Oh how sweet. It's sickening! But at lest he's not going to be around much longer after this. Not now, now I know about this and the fact I can prove it.'_ I think as I smirking at the sleeping couple. I had been watching them as they kissed, and boy was the chemistry strong there or what! I pretended to be asleep when Mal warned Harry before they fell asleep. _'Oh, this is going to be fun to manipulate.'_ I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **What did you think?  
Please Fav, follow and/or comment on this story**

 **I hope the kissing part was OK, I didn't really know how to write a kissing scene (I bearly know anything about friendship, never mind about love) but I gave it my best**

 **What do you think Josie's up to?**

 **Bye for now =D**


	21. The Cliff

**Evie's POV**

We finally found the island where the thieves should be, it was sun down when we docked. "Let's stay together." Malice suggested, we agreed. It was a small, green island. It had a clear little cliff with what looked like a shrine. "I bet they're up there!" I say.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

As the sky begins to darken, the twilight sky takes hold of the heavens. I stand at the shrine with the three gems ready "Finally!" I say as the full moon begins to shine through. I place the three gems on the pedestal "Yes! Let it shine!" I say triumphantly as the jewels begin to glow a golden colour in the moon light as the magic takes effect. "MAL!?" I turn to see the Auradon twerps standing behind my crew, my crew get into battle positions as they turn to the so called good guys.

"Well, well, well. Look what the tide dragged in." I say as I turn to them. "Give us back the jewels Mal! We know you have them!" Ben told me with a kingly tone. "Sorry Benji but those 'jewels' are now the second half to my amulet!" I told them before turning back to the jewels turned amulet half.

I was about to grab the second half when "Why are you doing this Mal!?" I turned to see my former friend Uma with my brother "Why would I tell you!?" I spat. If you won't tell us willingly then we'll use force!" Malice warns. Harry comes up beside me "Oh I'm so scared." I mock. Malice suddenly threw a ball of magic at me. I easily dodged it but then…

The ball of magic hit Harry. He glowed "I KISSED THALIA!" Harry blurted once the glowing stopped. I widen my eyes at what he just said. I felt my small black heart break, at first felt an unbelievable clod and painful feeling flow through me, but it was quickly replaced by a burning anger, just begging to destroy everything. "You Kissed her!" I yell at him "I'm sorry Mal, I, I- "I cut him off by raising my clawed hand. I was about strike him but suddenly a black aura like light surrounded my hand, freezing it in mid-air. "If you hit him Mal I swear I will- ""Will what?! Cry to Hades and Persephone? I'm sure they would help if you were like your older sister Melinoe, she always was their favourite! You always have and always will be the little runt no one wants!" I hiss, knowing that she is sensitive about that.

I wasn't expecting her get so angry that she would suddenly use her magic to squeeze me while she says, "At least I won't die a disgrace to everyone I know!" She hissed, OK so now it is really starting to hurt. I try and struggle out of the magics grip, but it just keeps getting harder. Thalia raised me up.

Her eyes were burning with hatred and resentment. "Say hey to my parents." She tells me before throwing me off the cliff with her magic "NNNOOO!" I scream as I fell.

* * *

 **Malice's POV**

"NNNOOO!" Mal cried out as she fell down the cliff. We all rushed to see a splash in the water. "Can she swim?" Lonnie asked "NO, she always refused to actually go in the water despite all our warnings about how dangerous it was not to be able to swim." Harry said as a few tears prickled at his eyes "What have I done!?" Thalia said in shock after realising that she had just murdered someone in cold blood.

I was crying, sobbing, my heart out, as was Uma. She was like a sister to Uma and she was my sister. I can't help but feel like I had failed her, like I could have helped her see the light, to help her chose good.

As we were crying Evie picked up Mal's half of the amulet that must have fell off when she was held by Thalia's magic. Then she grabbed the other one on the pedestal _'Please forgive me!'_ I mentally pray, knowing now my farther, likely my mother and now my sister are dead. "I'm sorry mate." Harry said as he came up next to me "It's fine. It's not your fault." I tell him, it was my fault for using the spell in the first place.

* * *

 **Time skip**

We were all back in Auradon now, the others decided to stop and join us since they didn't want to end up like Mal.

We've been back for about a week. FG with the help of the amulet managed to wake Audrey up. I've been trying to get past it, but she was my sister, evil or not, It's not that easy to forget the very person you saw grow up from a baby, who saw you as an older brother.

* * *

 **I'm just going to stop it there**

 **What did you think?**

 **So there you have it, Mal's gone off the side of a cliff just like maleficent, just without the sword.**

 **But you didn't think I'll end the story here did you? No this is just part of an idea I had**

 **Until next time :D**


	22. Back To Life

**Third Person**

It's been about two months since Mal fell of the cliff, well thrown off more specifically. Malice has tried to put it behind him but somethings you just can't forget, and seeing your sister fall off a cliff is one of them. Malice's friends have tried to help him, and thy have to a degree but there are still times when even Uma can't cheer him up.

Ben has been ruling his kingdom with Evie as his lady. They are considering marrying after graduation. Everything else basically the same except for a few new VKs but they're getting used to Auradon OK.

Malice was walking through the halls when he accidentally bumped into FG "FG! I'm sorry about that." Malice apologised "Don't worry, I was coming to see you anyway." She said before showing Malice a familiar amulet "I figured you may as well have this. If you promise me that you won't use any magic for anything bad. OK?" Malice was shocked to say the lease but once he had worn away the shock Malice smiled and replied with "I promise." FG Handed him the amulet before walking off. Malice looked down at the amulet. Now it had both halves and was connected to a leather purple band. It has berley changed since they discovered it. Malice decided to put it around his neck before heading off to his classes.

* * *

 **Time skip**

After classes Malice returned to his dorm. He sat on his bed and studied the amulet _'My sister ended up dying over this!? Wonder what mother and farther would have to say about this?'_ Malice thought before tossing it to the side, not caring if it got damaged, he blamed the amulet and it's, power for his sister's death. Suddenly the amulet glowed, and green flames began emerging out of it. The flames twirled upwards before splitting into two separate flames. The flames went down to the floor but instead of burning anything it suddenly extinguished. Revealing…

"MUM!? DAD!?" Malice said in shock as his mother Maleficent and his father Malik. His parents seemed confused at first but then they pulled him in for a bone crushing hug "I like to breathe!" Malice wheezed once they began cutting off his air supply. They quickly let go of him. "Sorry son, we just missed you so much." Malik explained to his son. He had black with a blond bang in front. He had vibrant green eyes and extremely pale skin. He was wearing a black leather outfit. "Yeah, we thought we would never see you again… well not physically at least." Maleficent said.

"Wha, wh, wha, how?" Malice stuttered "You were thinking about us while holding the amulet, that caused us to be brought back to life." Maleficent explained "See, the amulet can raise the dead." Malik told his son. "Wait, if it worked on you why didn't Mal appear?" Malice asked. Both his parents seemed to become a little uncomfortable before Malik said "Son. Your sister survived her fall. She wants revenge and it won't be long." Malice widened his eyes at his father's words.

* * *

 **Mal survived the fall. Did you expect that?**

 **Maleficent and Malik have come back to life.**

 **Mal's planning something**

 **Stay tuned to find out more.**

 **And sorry about the short chapter, I didn't sleep at all last night**

 **Please check out my other stories  
Bye :D**


	23. A Snake In The School

Mal was slinking through the many shadows of the night as she made her way to Auradon prep. They thought they had defeated her months ago but no… They only increased her already large anger issues and lengthened her revenge list. Mal felt a powerful blast of power from the school just a little while ago. _'She better explain this well.'_ Mal thought as a snaked through the shadows of the night. She arrived at a dorm in the school. She silently opened the door o see a shadowy form sitting by the window while the other form is unconscious.

"Took you long enough." The figure commented "Yeah, yeah. What happened to her?" Mal asked, suggesting to the unconscious form of Catty, daughter of Cheshire cat. "Sleeping potion." She replied "Wicked." Mal praised. "So how have you been handling this dump?" Mal asked "About half of the school thinks I'm mental and the other half thinks I'm mute." She said bitterly.

Mal looks in pity at the younger (Yet nearly taller) girl, then Mal's face became hard and serious "They won't let me be me." The girls voice was steady but the tear that slowly fell down her face was a bit of a give away of how she really felt "We will make them pay." Mal said as her eyes glowed a vibrant green that illuminated a small part of the dorm room. The girl smiled slightly before saying "Excellent."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Malice was stunned to see his parents alive and having found out his sister is still alive yet vengeful was worrying. "How? I saw Mal get thrown off!" Malice asked his parents in confusion. They were just about to tell him but then Jay and Carlos came in then suddenly stopped upon seeing Malice's parents. They were about to scream but Malice quickly covered their mouths.

"Ssh. I'll explain later but just go and quickly get the others, now!" Malice told them before moving his hands away. Jay and Carlos looked concerned as they watched the two ex-villains but quickly ran off to grab the rest of their friends.

When they got back with the rest of their friends Malice explained what happened with the amulet then his parents began explaining what was happening with Mal. "Now. When Thalia threw Mal off the cliff after near strangling her, Mal had enough strength to quickly teleport, but before she did she accidently knocked some rocks into the water." Malik explained "That explains the splash." Ben said. Maleficent nodded "She teleported to a far away forest to rest, living as an ordinary dragon." Maleficent said.

"But, she killed every human that came near her, making it clear she hates humans." Malik said. "After awhile she just up and left her nest. She flew all the way to the out skirts of Auradon at night and mentally contacted someone. We don't know who since we couldn't hear the mental conversation, but a cloaked person showed, judging by their voice it was a teenage girl." Maleficent explained.

"Who would be helping Mal!? She made it clear before she hates humans." Lonnie said. Audrey flinched every time someone said 'Mal'. "About that…" Maleficent began "We don't think she was human and if she is she is probably being controlled by Mal." Malik said. They realised then that it was getting late "We better head to bed." Evie suggested "But where will you go?" Malice asked his parents "We can hide in the amulet. It allows living creature to be stored inside it since it is magic. Just call us when you need us." Malik explained. Malice activated the amulet and stared down at it in shock as his parents transported into the amulet. _'Wow, is this day crazy or what!?'_ Malice thought as he laid down in his bed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Josie sat in her dorm, staring at the roof, unable to sleep. She slowly got out of bed and sound proofed the room with her magic before grabbing the guitar the had gotten with her magic. She began strumming.

' _Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive they leave the table  
Calling me everything but my name  
Need I remind you again just call me Josie  
How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself'_

' _I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls'_

After singing that, Josie began softly crying, knowing her roommate wouldn't be waking up till later in the morning. _'I'll show you all!'_ Josie thought, just then a shadowy figure opened her door. "Took you long enough."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Malice woke up to the sound of a fire alarm. He and the rest of the school evacuated and found out that the fires were near suspiciously close to Evie and Ben's dorms. _'I wonder.'_ Malice thought as the firemen put out the fire.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short but I can't think straight since I'm in a lot of pain**

 **I'll try and make the next chapter longer**

 **Bye.**


	24. The Secret Life Of Josie

**Thank you to everyone who has commented :D**

Once the fires were out and everyone was enjoying their breakfast (Except Josie since she kept nearly throwing up her yogurt). Malice decided to confront his cousin to see if his suspicions are true. Josie's head snapped up as soon as Malice sat down on the opposite side of the table with his breakfast. "Malice." Josie said coldly, not moving her piecing gaze from him, "Josie." Malice said but without the cold bite to it. "What do you want? To tell me to stop being lazy and try to make some friends?!" Josie guessed since he had said that to her the last few times.

"No not this time." Malice said before lowing his voice so no one else would hear him "Did you set the fire?" Malice asked his cousin "Why would I ever do that?" She asked innocently. Malice rolled his eyes at her "Well let's see: You were muttering about killing 90% of your classmates, you wanted to steel every fish and lemon-based food in the kitchen, we all know you hate it here, we all know you are no Bevie supporter and not to mention your obsession with fire." Malice listed.

Josie pouted "SHUT UP MAL! No one is to find out and don't pretend you don't love the beauty of fire!" Josie quietly hissed, knowing Malice hates it when people call him Mal before saying "Look I didn't do it, so sod off!" Josie hissed before leaving _'Again with the Harry Potter references? She has got to stop quoting these books.'_ Malice thought before heading back to his friends.

* * *

Josie walked off to her first class, languages. Josie sat down. When the teacher called her name during rollcall Josie call out "Here." Just as everyone else before her had. Everyone one turned to her, Josie heard some people say, "Who is she?" "I thought she was mute." "Isn't she the crazy cousin of that traitor, Mal?" And those are just some of the many comments. Josie just rolled her eyes and buried her nose in her book 'The Eclipse' "Josie, please pay attention." The teacher said. Josie nodded and reluctantly placed the book down before pretending to pay attention.

After languages Josie had recess, for most it is a good time for catching up with their friends but for Josie it was a dull time for organising her stuff for her next class, science, reading, or simply draw. Josie decided to read some more.

* * *

 _Later_

Later that day Josie walked back to her dorm, avoiding everyone on her way. But when she got there she ran into her roommate Catty. "Oh! Hi Josie!" Catty greeted. "Catty." Josie replied. "How has your day been?" Catty asked "I'll give you a hint, if I had a car I would slam my head in it. Today was so boring. The only half way decent subjects here are languages, drama, science, woodwork and art." Josie growled, normally anyone else would have been scared by her but Catty simply smiled "Well have you tried the singing club or dance club? Or you could try tutoring?" Catty suggested "Thanks but I don't sing or dance." Josie said before shoving past Catty and walked into her dorm room.

Josie sat down and grabbed her phone. She entered her contacts and tapped on a number labelled 'Classified' " _Malice was suspicious, we need to be more careful next time!"_ Josie wrote. After a few minutes she received a reply _"Yeah. He didn't find out, did he?"_ The person asked _"No, but he was suspicious."_ Josie wrote back hastily _"He always is. I need you to try to be more normal."_ Josie felt anger flow through her _'WHAT! I AM NOT ACTING AS A BORING LOSER!"_ Josie wrote, furious that she would even suggest being normal like a mortal _"Look, I know you hate it, but it will help throw Malice off our scent… Please?"_ The person asked. Josie groaned in frustration.

" _Fine, no promises though!"_ Josie replied _"Thanks… GTG now. I'll meet with you tonight."_ The person wrote. Josie sighed in annoyance before grabbing her earphones and plugging them into her phone and began playing 'Just Like Fire'. I wasn't long before she began singing along to the song:

' _I know that I'm running out of time  
And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
I want it all, mmm, mmm  
And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars  
Even when I get it all the way.'_

She started to dance to the next part of the song while singing.

' _Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colourful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, uh'_

Josie then began to laugh at herself _'Gotta laugh or you cry. That's what mother always said.'_ Josie thought with a bit of a chuckle before checking out the other songs on her phone, deciding to listen to 'Sassy' while she relaxed on her bed. _'This song represents Evie in so many ways'_ Josie thought as she listened to the song with a slight smirk.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The next day came far too quickly for Josie's liking. She got up and got ready despite knowing she had to socialise with the idiots who didn't understand her one bit. Before leaving Josie quickly gazed at herself in the mirror "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the precious one of all?" Josie asked the mirror rhetorically. "Why me of course." Josie replied to herself before heading out the door.

* * *

 _At Lunch_

Josie took a deep breath before walking over to the other girls in her class _'This is for the plan! Don't think about them thing about the beautiful future I'll get if I go through with it!'_ Josie mentally told herself. "Hi. I was wondering if I could hangout with you?" Josie asked. The other girls looked hesitant but then Catty came up and said "Sure!" Before moving over so Josie could sit down there, which she did. "So, what was it like growing up on the isle?" Catty asked. Josie answered their questions with short answers and lies.

* * *

By the time the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Josie was ready to feral on them, almost everything they talked about were dresses, the colour pink and kindness. _'She better_ _not messes this up and make all my hard work go to waste. I swear if she does she will have more to worry about than plotting block!'_ Josie thought angrily. Her next class was drama. When she walked in she sat down with the rest of the class. "Ok, today class where going to be presenting the melodramas you have been working on for the last few weeks. Josie was playing as the villain in her performance since no one else wanted to play the role.

* * *

 _That Night_

Josie tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep once again. _'Forget this!'_ She thought angrily before throwing her sheets off, getting her leather clothes on and heading out the door. She headed down to the nearby forest unnoticed

 **(If you listen to Bella's Lullaby from the Twilight Saga, it would probably help you imagine the forest scene here)**

Josie slowly walked through the enchanting forest, the softer shades of the twilight moon gently brushed the foliage of the beautiful forest. Creatures of the night scurried around in the dark as Josie calmly walked through the dark woods, the soft hoot of an owl could be heard as Josie stopped and sat down on top of a large rock that was flooded with moonlight.

The night air was cool and calm. Josie took some deep breaths of the calming air. Woodland animals silently walked up to the rock and gazed curiously at the young teen upon the rock. Josie sat there for a while. Trying to work out the madness and chaos in her mind _'UGH! My mind is like a deadly disease! Like a dystopian society! Like a Warfield of great carnage!'_ Josie thought as she clenched her eyes shut. _'Should I give this place a chance? How do I even act nice... for real? Not just another way of acting to fool others.'_ Josie thought before heading back to her dorm since it was getting late, so late that she probably won't wake up in the morning.

* * *

A person secretly watched Josie sit in the forest. After Josie left. The person walked out into the moon light. Her long purple hair falling behind her back, lazily flowing in the twilight breeze. Green eyes gleaming with power and sympathy "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to go through this." She said before heading back into the forest. A long tail and large wings trailing behind her.


	25. Some people never change

It's been a few days since the fire at Auradon Prep and Malice had begun to suspect something was up with Josie. She has been acting different and sneaking out at night and always seems to be texting someone in secret.

"Mum, dad... I think Josie's up to something..." He said.

"What makes you think that?" Maleficent asked her son

"She's been acting strange... Stranger then normal... She's been acting different, texting someone and been sneaking out lately... I think she might have something to do with Mal... After all she would help Mal since she was extremely loyal to her before..." He said worriedly.

"Son that doesn't mean she's doing anything bad., for all we know she could just be going out to get fresh air, after all you know she hates being inside for too long" Malik reasoned.

"Yeah... But... Something doesn't feel right..." He said worriedly.

"It's probably nothing..." Maleficent said softly, hoping it's nothing.

Malice nodded "I'm going to go check something..." He said softly as he noticed it was getting late. After his parents returned into the amulet Malice left his dorm. He was heading to Josie's room when he ran into Ben.

"Malice, why are you still up?" He asked.

"I need to check something... Why are you still up?" Malice asked.

"I was in a meeting with the sidekicks, it was a very long meeting... What do you need to check?" Ben asked.

"Josie... I feel like something's wrong... I feel like she's planning something..." Malice quickly explained.

Ben nodded "Well, if you need any help let me know and I'll get you some help." He said.

Malice smiled a little "Thanks Ben." He said softly before heading to Josie's dorm.

Josie was just sneaking out as Malice came around the corner, thankfully she didn't see him as she went down the opposite way and started to leave the school, Malice followed her as silently as a ghost.

Josie arrived outside the school and waited for someone.

They weren't waiting long until Mal suddenly appeared "I assume everything is going to plan?" Mal asked.

"Of course, their all sleeping and none of them will suspect a thing while we kill their rulers and take over this dump." Josie said.

"It better, cause it'd be such a shame if I have to put a shock collar on you as punishment." Mal threatened, not wanting Josie to screw this up, she cared about her cousin but she wasn't above punishing her for screwing up.

Malice bit his lip _'I knew she was up to something! Ben? Could you go get some help?'_ He telepathically told Ben, knowing he was going to need back up. He grabbed the amulet and made his parents silently appear behind him, hidden.

Josie gulped and rubbed her neck "No need for that Mal, we'll be running this place within the week, after all, once their rulers are out the way it'll be too easy." Josie smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Malice growled, unknowingly saying that out loud.

Mal narrowed her eyes "Come out here Malice if out really think that!" She hissed, glaring a little at Josie for being followed.

Josie gulped "Oops..." She whimpered.

Malice glared at them as he walked out. Followed by his mother and father.

Mal widened her eyes as she saw her parents as well before glaring at Josie "When this is over your in serious trouble!" She muttered.

"We aren't letting you get away with any of this!" Malice said, having over head their plans of murdering the rulers of Auradon, which included his friend Ben.

"And who's going to stop me? Two pathetic old morons and you?" She sneered

"And us!" A voice shouted

"Oh crap..." Josie whimpered.

Ben, Uma, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie all came

"Give up Mal! Your out numbered!" Uma snapped

Mal glared at them murderously "You had to be followed you stupid mutt!" She growled at Josie, clearly furious before saying "I think it's time I get rid of you all permanently!" Suddenly she was engulfed in purple and black smoke before emerging as a huge dragon.

With a powerful flap of her wings she flew up and sent fire at them

Maleficent and Malik quickly made a magic force field over them all. While Josie turned into a dragon so she wouldn't get hurt by the flames.

Once she stopped Malice turned into a dragon and began fighting his sister midair

Twisting, turning biting, snarling. Doing everything they could to bring the other one down

Snap!

Hiss!

They continued to fight

On the ground Josie started to fight the others, admittedly struggling, she turned back into her hybrid form after the flames had cleared and started trying to kill them with her claws, although she didn't manage to kill anyone she did managed to hurt them all at least once with her sharp claws.

Malice didn't want to hurt his sister but he couldn't let her hurt his friends or take over the kingdom so when he saw an opportunity to bring her down, admittedly very painfully, he took it. Sinking his sharp fangs into his sister's wing, clawing at it until there was blood and a gaping whole in her wing.

With a loud screech she began to fall

The screech distracted Josie enough for Maleficent to hit Josie in the side of her head with her staff as much force as she could, knocking the hybrid out while Mal landed on the ground with a painful fud near them.

Malice pinned her down ' _It's over Mal! You've lost!'_ He yelled telepathically as he roared at her.

She glared at him before turning back into her human form, which he quickly did too.

She tried to stand, clearly in agony, her clothes stained with blood

Malice was in and shape too, covered and scratches and blood but not ad much as Mal

Maleficent and Malik quickly made Chains wrap around Mal. Maleficent made chains go around Josie too, but adding a muzzle just to spite her niece, having always hated the hybrid and because Josie clearly has no problem with biting people.

* * *

Mal and Josie were sent back to the isle after that

It took awhile for everyone to get over what they had been doing and had done

Uma still missed her friends but accepted that her friends are gone and has been left with villainous versions of themselves and until they was willing to change there was nothing she could do to help her old friends.

* * *

 **I know it was a crappy ending, I just lost interest in this story but I wanted it finished, I'll likely come back to this someday to properly end it**


End file.
